


Promises

by Whinyskeleton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, background sakuinokarin, mild narusai, mild sasusui, omega top rights, some kisaitashisu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whinyskeleton/pseuds/Whinyskeleton
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto imprint on each other when they're too young to realize what imprinting is. This story follows them growing up and navigating their relationship through life's turns and pitfalls.“Promise! No matter what! We’ll always be there for each other!”Sasuke rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the small grin on his face as he took Naruto’s two fingers in his own. “Alright. It’s a promise.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I have a lot of this written out already, so a lot of updating is either gonna be me splitting what I already have into chapters and editing or writing more of what I already have. As far as smut goes, Sasuke and Naruto do some questionable things but they dont do any real stuff until 18+ (in other words. not this chapter) if you're worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Update as of September 8, 2019:
> 
> Some of you may have noticed that I haven't updated Promises in... a while. I've gotten a few comments checking in and asking me about this so I wanted to address it. Promises is not abandoned! I wont go on a long list of excuses but to sum it up, I just moved into my first apartment followed immediately by starting University. Life is coming at me very very fast right now. I'll try to get back to updating as soon as I can, but consider it on hiatus until then. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but I'm grateful to every one who's stuck with me. Your comments and kudos have been my motivation in these trying times. I hope ya'll are doing well and hopefully I'll be getting back to you sooner rather than later!

They first met on a hot summer afternoon. The air was sticky with the sugary smell of popsicles and grill smoke, the sky warm and yellow from the late noon sun. Omega mothers chatted with each other and watched as their children screamed and ran around together on the play structure. A castle. The alpha fathers hung back, drinking beer and discussing “dad” topics. Sasuke’s family was new to the area and this gathering was a means to introduce themselves to the neighbors, build social standing. Further the community. 

Sasuke, though, was overwhelmed by the crowd. 

After the obligatory meet and greets, he hung back on a quiet patch of grass, overlooking the other children, away from the adults mingling together by the picnic tables. He was too shy to join, and Itachi was busy with the older kids. He watched the other kids as he pulled up fist-fulls of grass in his boredom. 

Sasuke felt a presence join him and turned to look up to see a blonde head, shadowed by the sun. He put a hand up to try and block out the glare. 

“Can I help you?” 

“What are you doing all the way over here? The party’s that way.”

The figure made a gesturing motion. Sasuke got tired of trying to look at the sun and turned his attention back to the playground.

“It wasn’t interesting. So I left.”

He felt the boy sit down next to him and, for the first time, caught a whiff of his scent. Sasuke leaned away, accusingly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He pointed the question at the boy, who, now that he could see him clearly, had wide, clear, blue eyes that were now looking at him with confusion.

“I’m sitting down? I want to see what’s so interesting over here.”

“But you’re an alpha.”

“So?”

“So, my brother says I shouldn't hang out with alphas. He says they’re all stinky and stupid and mean.”

The boy’s face puffed up at the insults. “Hey! I don't stink! And I’m not mean!” Sasuke noticed he didn’t refute the ‘stupid’ comment. He regarded the boy with suspicion. It was true, the alpha boy hadn’t been mean to him… yet.

“I guess you’re right,” he took some hesitant sniffs, “You don't stink.” He took another few deep breaths, “actually you smell really good.” 

The boy’s face relaxed into a grin. “Thanks!” He leaned over and took a deep breath, right by Sasuke’s shoulder, “Hey, you smell really good too!”

The boys were only 6. Much too young to know about alpha and omega dynamics and the meaning behind a person’s smell, or the social implications of scenting some one. They were too innocent for their gentle sniffs to be anything more than that- innocent. 

“I’m Naruto, what’s your name?”

“I’m Sasuke. We just moved here.”

Realization dawned on Naruto’s face. “Oh hey, I know your family! You took the house next to mine! We’re neighbors!”

Sasuke felt a small relief, knowing he wouldn’t be completely alone in his new home. He didn’t show it though.

“You know, if you’re not too attached to whatever it is you’re doing over here, there’s a creek just beyond those trees. Wanna come catch frogs with me?” Naruto stood and offered a hand.

Sasuke made a face. “Ew. No. Absolutely not.”

Naruto’s hand faltered. “Fine, I guess I’ll just go down to those rushing waters on my own. Where I’m sure to slip and fall and break my skull on a rock. With no one around to save me in case I drown.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I guess Itachi was right about one thing.”

He stood up and brushed the grass off himself, meeting Naruto’s smile with a soft one of his own. Naruto took his hand gleefully and set off running. And for the rest of the afternoon, though he would never admit it, Sasuke, just maybe, allowed himself to have a little bit of fun.

 

* * *

 

After the barbecue, Naruto and Sasuke were, for lack of a better phrase, thick as thieves. They spent the rest of the summer together, riding their bikes around the neighborhood, playing video games, camping out in Naruto’s back yard and making smores over an adult supervised campfire, among other activities.

At a certain point, Sasuke was over at the Uzumaki’s more than he was at his own house. He’d spent more nights sharing a bed with Naruto, curled up together and talking into the night, than he had sleeping in his own bed. It got to a point where sleeping alone was almost a burden. Being over at Naruto’s house, surrounded by the comforting alpha smell of sweet lemon and the easy going atmosphere of the Uzumaki family had a way of setting his anxious heart at ease. It was because of this that Sasuke fretted the coming fall season, and thus their return to school. Their nonstop time together would be coming to an end, and following, Sasuke’s peaceful nights of sleep.

Naruto didn't notice, or if he did he didn't mention it, that Sasuke seemed to not like spending time at his own house. The only times that Naruto had visited were brief, the longest being when Sasuke’s parents weren't home and Itachi was babysitting. Naruto wondered in awe at the lavish furniture and expensive decorations while Sasuke pleaded with his brother to let him go outside and play. The Uchiha’s were always polite, if not a little distant. Itachi was always patient to them, though, and that was really all that mattered to Naruto. He didn't pay adults that weren’t his parents much mind.

Before the summer ended, Naruto showed Sasuke a trick he learned while bored and on time out in his room.

“Watch this.” He said, grinning. Sasuke watched as Naruto opened his window and slipped his fingers into two tabs on the screen. He lifted and pushed and the screen came out with a pop. Sasuke tilted his head.

“What am I watching?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. He pushed his window screen aside and lifted himself out of his window onto the roof of his house. Sasuke’s eyes widened. Now he saw.

They explored the roof of Naruto’s house a bit. The shingles were hot and gritty, and the air was thick with the absorbed late day sunlight. Sasuke felt it choke his throat with every breath. Their curiosity won out, though. As they were next door neighbors, they could both see Sasuke’s house from the far edge and could even see into Sasuke’s backyard.

“Hey, I didn't know you had a pool. How come you never invited me over?”

Sasuke shrugged, “It’s not fun over there.”

Naruto made a face, “I don't know. Pools are pretty fun.”

Sasuke turned and started walking back toward the bedroom window. It was getting too hot.

“It’s not fun at my house the way it’s fun at yours.” Sasuke didn't know how else to explain it. He heard Naruto follow behind him.

“Really? Itachi always seemed cool to me…”

“Well, except for Itachi.”

He crawled through the bedroom window and landed on Naruto’s bed. He moved over so Naruto could come in and sit beside him.

“Why isn’t it fun?”

This was a conversation Sasuke was hoping they’d never have. He’d never talked to anyone about this before. Never had to.

“My dad… He isn’t like your dad. He doesn’t smile.” He looked up at the ceiling trying to find his words. “And my mom… Well you know how your mom talks to your dad? My mom would never do that. She doesn’t really talk at all unless my father speaks to her directly or he’s not there.”

He finally chanced a look at Naruto, to try and gauge how he was reacting to Sasuke’s words.

Naruto was leaning back on his hands, looking at him curiously. His eyebrows were furrowed a bit.

“Hmm… you’re right. That doesn't sound like a lot of fun.”

It was quiet between them for a few heartbeats.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you have this family then.”

Sasuke’s heart swelled and his eyes shot to Naruto’s face.

“W-what do you mean?”

“If you don't like it at your house, just come over here! We can be your other family.” Naruto smiled brightly.

Sasuke shook his head. “Stupid, we’re not related. You can't just offer that.”

Naruto’s smile dropped. “Well, we’re best friends! So it doesn't matter if we’re related or not! We’ll always be there for each other!”

Naruto held out two fingers to Sasuke, which he recognized as their secret handshake that they’d developed over their summer together.

“Promise! No matter what! We’ll always be there for each other!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the small grin on his face as he took Naruto’s two fingers in his own. “Alright. It’s a promise.”

Sasuke had to go home for dinner after that but when he headed up to his room that night, he closed his door and opened his window. To his delight, his window screen had the same tabs that Naruto’s did. He lifted and pushed the way he saw Naruto do it and, while it was hard- did Naruto have to use this much strength?- he got the screen open. He didn't go out onto the roof, it was dark and he wasn’t stupid, but knowing that he could was enough to make him smile and set his chest at ease as he went to bed that night.

 

* * *

 

School started and Naruto was sent to a nearby public school while Sasuke was sent to a prestigious omega-only private academy.

When they were not at school, or doing homework, or involved in other family-related activities, they spent all their time together. Naruto was curious about Sasuke’s private school, and was sure to ask as many annoying question as he could. Why separate students by secondary gender? Were classes harder there? Why did he have to wear special clothes? Sasuke tried to keep the details about his school life to a minimum. Private school was stuffy. He had to wear a uniform, his teachers were strict, and he hadn't really made any friends. Thankfully, it was easy to distract Naruto.

A couple years passed like this and one day, Naruto brought a girl home with him after school. Sasuke halted when he saw her, smelling alpha on the cool fall breeze. Aside from Naruto and Minato, Sasuke had never been around another alpha unsupervised. He was about to turn around and sneak back to his house but Naruto noticed his presence first.

“Hey Sasuke! Get over here! I wanna introduce you to my friend!” He yelled with a smile and a wave.

Sasuke cringed but he did his best to plaster on a cool front as he walked up to the two, still maintaining a bit of distance. Naruto turned to the pink haired girl next to him.

“This is my friend, Sasuke, the one I told you about. Sasuke, this is Sakura. She’s a friend I made in my class.” Naruto smiled between the two of them and Sakura blushed as she held out a hand to Sasuke.

“Hi Sasuke, it’s nice to meet you.” Sasuke looked down at the offending gesture, unsure if he should take it. He didn't get a chance to decide before Naruto made the decision for him, clapping Sasuke on the back and pushing him forward. He took Sakura’s hand gingerly.

“Uh, yea, nice to meet you too…” Now that he was closer, he could smell her a little more clearly. It wasn't aggressive, a light natural smell of fresh cut grass and peach blossoms. She didn't smell as good as Naruto though.

The two alpha pups picked back up on the conversation they were having before Sasuke joined them and Sasuke was left to ponder his older brother’s age old advice. This was yet another alpha that he didn't find stinky or dumb or mean. Maybe Itachi had been wrong? He was broken out of his revere when Naruto turned to him.

“What do you think Sasuke? Wanna go to the park? Sakura says she can climb a tree faster than me but I think we can beat her.”

Sasuke smirked. “I’d like to see her try.”

The three headed down to the park and, as it turned out, Sakura was much more agile than either boy made her out to be. The tree climbing competition devolved into Sakura lying on the grass, laughing and giving out pointers as Naruto and Sasuke raced each other over and over, up and down the trees.

The three of them grew close in a short amount of time and it wasn't long before Sasuke considered Sakura just as much of a friend as Naruto. Well, maybe not just as much as Naruto, but using Naruto as a standard for comparison wasn't a fair judgement anyway. He enjoyed her company, which was more than he could say for most of his classmates.

As the time wore on though, the more he started to notice a gradual change in Sakura’s scent. After about a year of knowing each other, Sasuke brought it up. The three were hanging out in Naruto’s living room, Naruto and Sakura sitting on the couch, legs thrown haphazardly over each other, while Sasuke curled up in the armchair. Sakura had a big bowl of popcorn sitting in her lap that Naruto was lazily stealing handfuls from. They had been watching horror movies all day, in the spirit of the upcoming halloween.

“Hey, do you guys like, hug a lot or something?” he asked. Sakura and Naruto exchanged confused glances. Sometimes they got into play fights on the playground but hugging wasn’t exactly a common interest between them.

Naruto answered, “No? Why do you ask?”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose a bit. “It’s hard to explain. Sakura’s scent has changed. Or it’s been changing I guess. She smells more familiar now.” If Sasuke had to put it to an analogy, he would say it would be like comparing the smell of coconut with the smell of pineapple. Both were distinct smells, but any one would be able to pinpoint and label them as “tropical”. So it was with Naruto and Sakura. Sakura didn't exactly smell like Naruto, they were both distinctly different from each other, but they still had an underlying trait of smelling like they belonged to the same group.

“Hmm, I’ve read about this a little. We might be forming a pack bond.” Sakura explained. While Sasuke considered himself smart, his intelligence was a different kind than that of Sakura’s, and both had very different uses. She wanted to be a doctor someday, so of course she’d know about something weird like this.

Naruto nodded his head and glanced over at Sasuke before asking, “does Sasuke smell any different?”

Sakura met him with a sheepish look, “It’s different for omegas. I don't think his scent would change unless one of us…” her voice trailed off, and the three of them blushed as they were left to fill in the blanks. Although they were still too young to know the specifics of alpha/omega mating rituals, they were old enough to have a pretty good idea. It was Sasuke that broke the tension.

“Tch, like I’d let either of _you_ do something like that to _me_.”

Sakura cracked up while Naruto sputtered.

“Yea, well who’d want a brat like you for a mate anyway!”

Naruto and Sasuke squabbled while Sakura laughed and switched between whichever side was funniest, throwing popcorn at both of them. They carried on like that for the rest of the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

It was a brisk fall day. The leaves were turning from green to yellow, to orange. Like the leaves, Sasuke and Naruto were turning too. At eleven years old, they had started middle school that September, Naruto still in public school and Sasuke continuing his education with private classes. Middle school was different. The smells that Sasuke had gotten used to were suddenly bombarding him at an intensifying degree. He’d managed to form a couple of uneasy friendships; a rivalry with the other overachiever in his class, Neji, and a quiet sympatico with the loner in the library, Gaara. Naruto still had Sakura and, from what Sasuke could tell, was fastly gaining more friends.

This was a difference between them that Sasuke wasn't sure Naruto understood. Naruto was loud and obnoxious but he was also charming, he had a way of making people feel at ease. Sasuke, by contrast, had a way of setting people on edge. People would look at him and begin to fidget. It wasn’t a reaction he actively tried to get from people, but it was something that was rewarded either way.

_It’s our eyes._ Itachi had explained it to him once. _It runs in the family. People don't know how to react to us because they cant see our pupils. They don't know the reason either. Try to be kind to them, Sasuke, it’ll make it easier._ Itachi had been better at it than he was. Itachi had been popular among his peers. Sasuke… he couldn't say he was popular. He was respected, but he wasn't popular. He wasn't good at faking niceties the way Itachi was. It made him all the more grateful for Naruto.

It was October now, and Sasuke had gone over to Naruto’s house to watch movies and do his homework. Naruto’s parents were out at a party and Sasuke was allowed to stay until they got home. Naruto was splayed out on the couch, eating chips out of a bowl, while Sasuke was sitting on the floor, doing math problems on the coffee table.

Naruto’s birthday was coming up and he had been dropping hints to Sasuke the whole night about things he wanted. But Sasuke had to have his fun.

“I told you I already got your present, you’re gonna love it,” he paused, feigning a worried expression, ”Although, my parents gave me a five dollar budget, and they only let me shop at the dollar store… but I know you’re gonna love it.”

Naruto kicked his shoulder from the other side of the couch, very aware that he was lying.

“I don't know what you’re talking about! Who said anything about presents? I was just talking about how good that new Jinchuuriki video game looks and how I’d be absolutely devastated if the ending got spoiled for me because I wasn't able to play it as soon as its released! I wasn't implying anything about you or gifts or you having to buy me gifts.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

“Then I’m sure it’s just a coincidence then that the video game release date is like. The day before your birthday?”

“Pure coincidence!”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Don't be an asshole!”

They bickered a little bit more as Sasuke finished his homework, then settled into comfortable silence after picking out a movie and relaxing together on the couch. Then they finished that movie and picked out another one. And when that movie finished they picked out another one. And then that movie finished. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about how late it was getting.

When he got up to get a glass of water, he checked the clock on the oven and was shocked to see a bright 12:32 staring back at him. He had school the next morning. They both did. Where were Naruto’s parents?

When he walked back into the living room and saw Naruto’s face, he could tell that the other had been wondering the same thing, and for possibly a much longer time.

A nervous feeling began to settle into Sasuke’s stomach.

“Um, Sasuke, I know it’s late but do you think you could stay just a little longer?”

Sasuke nodded, taking a seat next to Naruto.

“Yea. Sure. They’ll probably be back soon anyway.” He fidgeted on the couch a bit. “I’m surprised my parents let me stay out this late, would’ve thought they’d send Itachi by now.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Naruto’s head shot up hopefully. _That’s probably him._ Sasuke thought to himself, but he didn't want to dash Naruto’s hopes. They got up and walked to the door together.

As it turned out, they were both wrong.

A policeman stood in the doorway of Naruto’s home. He wore a somber expression. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand. Red and blue lights flashed from the road.

 

* * *

 

The funeral was held two weeks later. Throughout the service, Sasuke had kept his eyes on his friend, trying to see him through the crowd of people. Naruto was a melancholy figure. He looked down at the ground the whole time.

The reception was held at Naruto’s home, people allowed to mill in and out for hours, paying their respects. White lilies adorned every room. Their picture was blown up and standing in the entryway. When Sasuke came to visit, pushing through the crowd of adults and their mix of smells, he had a hard time finding Naruto anywhere. A large hand grasped his shoulder and he spun around to see a tall man with shaggy white hair. He recognized him as Naruto’s godfather.

“Your Naruto’s friend right? Have you seen him anywhere? I can’t find him.”

So it wasn’t just him. He shook his head. The old man sighed, irritated.

“If you see him, can you tell him to get down here? It’s disrespectful to ignore his parent’s guests like this.”

Sasuke only nodded. If Naruto was hiding then he had a good idea of where he might be. He made his way up to Naruto’s room and, sure enough, the window was open. They had learned the hard way that leaving the screen open was suspicious and sure to get them in trouble so they had started partially closing it behind themselves, to give the illusion that it was firmly in the frame.

When Sasuke walked up to the window, sure enough, the screen pushed out without resistance. He crawled onto the roof, nudging the screen back into place behind him. The sky was overcast and grey but the shingles looked, relatively, dry. He searched toward the back, where he knew Naruto wouldn't be seen from the front yard and arriving guests. The fall wind shook the trees around him. It was chilly out here. He pulled his jacket a little tighter around his body.

When he found Naruto, the boy was balled up, his head between his knees and his hands clutched behind his neck. Sasuke could smell it, the anxiety and the stress and the fear. The salty smell of tears.

The breeze blew again and Naruto looked up. His eyes were red and puffy, contrasting starkly with the clear blue of his eyes. He quickly started to wipe at his face with the back of his hands.

“Ah, Sasuke, I didn't see you there. I’m sorry about this, do you wanna go back inside-”

Sasuke closed the distance between them and sat down next to Naruto, his side pressing against his. They weren't exactly a pair of intimate friends. Long past were the days of cuddling together in Naruto’s bed. Sasuke wasn't very fond of letting people into his personal space. Naruto knew how much this offered touch meant.

“Y-you don't have to do that-”

“Shut up, idiot. We made a promise, remember?”

He didn't want to look at Naruto’s face, possibly because it was too heartbreaking, and possibly because he was afraid of what Naruto would see in his own. He felt Naruto lean a head on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Sasuke. This… really helps.” He paused, “Being around you always puts me at ease. Sakura was talking about the effect of alpha and omega scents. I wonder if that has anything to do with it?” he noticed Naruto was breathing deeper, could feel the warm breath on his neck. His voice was still shaky though.

Sasuke scoffed. “I’m also your best friend, so like, just _maybe_ that could be playing a part.” He heard Naruto chuckle softly.

“Hehe, yea you're right.”

Sasuke felt his shirt start to get hot and dampen. More tears. He tentatively reached an arm around Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto dug himself deeper. Sasuke made the executive decision that those people downstairs could do without Naruto for the time being, to hell with his godfather. They sat in silence for the rest of the reception, looking out over the neighborhood, the trees, the darkening sky.

Sasuke could feel his ass starting to go numb when Naruto finally spoke.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

There was no good answer.

“I’m not sure but… You’re going to be okay.” It was the only thing he could say.

“I miss them.”

“I know.”

“Will I ever stop missing them?”

Sasuke paused. “Would you want to?”

Naruto sniffed, long and shaky. Sasuke’s neck was wet and warm with tears.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when they heard Jiraiya calling for them from inside.

“Ah, guess we should head in…” they stood up and Sasuke made to move toward the open window but paused when he caught Naruto dawdling.

“Thanks again, Sasuke. For that. It means a lot.” Naruto was having a hard time meeting Sasuke’s eyes as he talked. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt his face grow warm. He turned away and started walking.

“Whatever. Don't mention it.”

After coming inside and facing Jiraiya, Sasuke was sent home. In a few short days, Naruto’s bags were packed and they exchanged a brief hug in front of Jiraiya’s waiting car. He would be going to live with this Godfather, who owned a ranch on the outskirts of town. His parents had set up a trust fund but he wasn’t allowed to touch it until he turned 18. His former home would lay dormant until then, a choice for him to make in the future.

“Don't worry Sasuke, I’ll email you everyday and hang out with you every weekend!”

Sasuke smiled. “Who’s worrying? Try not to get eaten by wolves up in the wilderness, idiot.”

“It’s not _that_ far out, yeesh.”

They were interrupted by an impatient Jiraiya.

“Hurry it up you two. Naruto still needs to unpack.”

They both nodded and exchanged sorry glances with one another. A rift of unsaid words settled between them. If neither of them said it first then, it was like it wasn't happening. No “I’ll miss you’s” and no “don't forget me’s”.

“Well… good bye.”

“Yea…”

And with that, Naruto got into the car, slamming the door shut behind him with finality. Sasuke watched the car drive down the street and disappear around a corner, and he watched for another few minutes after. It wasn't until the October chill crept into his fingers that he turned around to head inside.

They had never celebrated Naruto’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they'll see each other again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto have been apart for 6 years. Something finally forces them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this and then hibernating to watch shippuden alt universe arc bc jounen sasuke is.. heart eyes emoji. Hope you like it!  
> *Edit: had to come back here and edit some things so the timeline wasn't wonky. Just shifting numbers around. Thanks for your patience!

_Itachi was right. Alphas really are stinky and stupid and gross,_ Sasuke thought as he walked to school. A group of teenage alphas whistled and moaned as they made disgusting comments about his ass and scent from the convenience store they were hanging around in front of. Sasuke chose to ignore them in favor of flipping them off and picking up the pace. How they could see his ass under the 5 layers of winter clothes he was wearing, Sasuke did not know.

At 17 years old, he was still going to a private all Omega school. It was something his father had insisted on since he was old enough to get an education. Sasuke could imagine that his uniform might have had something to do with riling up the hormonal teenage alphas. For some reason, school uniforms seemed to have that effect on people. Maybe it had something to do with the blazers, or the ties, or the plaid. More probably, it had something to do with the repression. After being forced to wear one for ten years, Sasuke himself felt nothing for them but disgust. Of course, when it came to alpha teenagers, there never really needed to be a reason when it came to objectification.

Sasuke had managed to make friends at school, two omegas by the names of Neji and Gaara. With similar calm demeanors to his own, the three got along well if not a bit distantly. Mostly their hanging out sessions revolved around studying and complaining about their respective father figures. Sasuke would be a liar if he said he didn't have a fondness for them, though.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto in years. After first moving away, Naruto did indeed email him every day, but the communication dwindled after a while. Their easy-going companionship was hard to replicate electronically and it was hard to find things to talk about. They kept up communication, texting each other now and then after they got cell phones in middle school, but it wasn't really the same. It didn't help that his father all but forbade Sasuke from seeing Naruto in person.

_“Sasuke, you’re coming to be of a certain age. The only reason I ever let you hang around with that Alpha brat was because of his parent’s position and that you were both too young to really get into any kind of trouble. You’ll be starting puberty soon. It’s better you let go of him now than later.”_

Fugaku’s words were a bitter pill to swallow. Sasuke remembered writing more than a few emotional passages in his diary about it, back when he still kept one. Still, his father had been right, to an extent. It was only the next year that Sasuke had entered his first heat. It had been a sweaty, feverish week in August, after he turned 12, and when he awoke from it, he had 3 missed texts from Naruto. When he checked his phone he was mortified to find that he had sent a message to his friend while in his heat induced state. He hadn't even remembered it. Thankfully, the message wasn't too condemning.

 

S: come over

N: right now?

N: Jiraiya says I can't

N: Sasuke?

 

He had quickly tried to smooth it over saying that the message was meant for someone else and hoped the idiot would believe it.

After that, he had waited a full 6 months before saying anything about it again. By then they had talked about plenty of other topics and Sasuke had made sure to turn his phone off and hide it in another room during his heats, lest his hormone addled self get any ideas.

 

S: so I got my first heat

N: yea? what was it like

S: fucking awful, what would you expect

N: lol yea but like. what was it like?

 

Sasuke remembered the uncomfortable warmth he felt when he looked at the phone screen. He hadn’t been expecting a question like that. He had just been wanting to gloat. And just why had he been wanting to gloat? What exactly was there to gloat about with something like that? He had stopped that particular train of thought.

 

S: idk what are ruts like?

N: pffff why are you assuming I know?

S: fine don’t tell me, I guess I can assume you’re still a pup

N: bastard. ruts are awful. like I knew they would be, but I wasn’t expecting to be so angry

S: what do you get angry about?

N: idk? everything? stuff that doesn’t even matter. when I’m in my right mind it all seems so petty and dumb but when I’m rutting it’s like. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING

S: naruto mad

N: yea!! but without going green. lots of breaking things tho

N: anyway fess up. what are heats like?

 

Sasuke had stopped and pondered that a bit. Naruto had kept up his end of the deal.

 

S: sweaty.

 

That was the end of that conversation.

Through their texts, Sasuke knew a few things about Naruto’s life. He knew Jiraiya probably wasn't fit to be raising kids, from the things Naruto had told him. _A real omega’s alpha_ was the exact phrase used, if Sasuke remembered correctly. He knew that Naruto was able to stay in the same school district, through some string pulling on Jiraiya’s end and by Naruto taking the city bus. He knew he and Sakura were still close. He knew Naruto probably didn't whistle and make lewd gestures at innocent omegas just trying to walk to school.

They hadn't talked in a long time. It weighed on Sasuke’s mind but every time he thought about messaging him to check in, he suddenly became very busy with something else.

Sasuke got closer to school and noticed Gaara and Neji waiting for him by the entrance. As he neared, he could hear more of their conversation. Neji was complaining about his Uncle.

“He’s already setting Hinata and I up on dates. It’s infuriating. You should see the favorable treatment he gives Hanabi, just because she’s an alpha.”

“Hm.” Gaara nodded along and scrolled on his phone absentmindedly. This was a rant he and Sasuke had heard numerous times. Neji had been adopted by his uncle when his father died at a young age. Their relationship was tense, to say the least. When Sasuke joined them, they started walking toward the main building.

“Well, if you’re looking to meet people, I passed by some handsome prospective suitors on my way here,” Sasuke joked sourly. Neji wrinkled his nose in response.

“Pass.”

Gaara put his phone away, deciding to join the conversation.

“Your brother married recently, right Sasuke? Wasn’t he set up with someone your father picked?”

Sasuke sighed, his thoughts turning to his brother. Itachi had gotten it lucky.

“He and Shisui have known each other since they were pups. Their marriage just happened to benefit the family so my father let it happen,” His voice darkened, “though I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been planning it from the beginning, the moment they were born.”

His friends exchanged glances. They were both well aware that Sasuke’s conspiracy theories about his father didn't end there.

“Yikes.”

They got to their classroom and took their seats, ready to start what was surely to be another uneventful day of classes. And it almost was right up until around 3rd period when Sasuke was pulled out of class and asked to gather his things and come to the office. His confusion only deepened when he saw it was his mother who stood waiting for him. She was mysteriously stone-faced when he greeted her, her only response being “You’re leaving early today,” before she turned, exiting the school without waiting for Sasuke. He followed her out to the parking lot and it wasn’t until they were in the car that he decided he couldn’t take her silence any more.

“What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

Mikoto didn’t look at him. Only turned the keys in the ignition, setting the car in reverse.

“We’re going to the hospital. It’s your father.”

 

* * *

 

The shock had silenced Sasuke for most of the drive but when he entered the sanitized halls of the emergency wing, his senses came back to him. He had so many questions. Why was his father here? Why had his mother pulled him out of class to be here? Where was a vending machine?

He followed his mother to a room where Itachi was already sitting, his father lying in a bed next to him.

He watched Fugaku’s face darken upon seeing him.

“You didn’t have to pull Sasuke out of classes for this, really Mikoto,” He scoffed and crossed his arms, “It was just one little collapse. I’m fine! The doctors will prove that any minute now.”

Sasuke glanced at his mother’s face. From the look he saw there, he wagered that it wasn’t fine. And what did his father mean by collapse?

Itachi stood and offered his seat to their mother.

“Sasuke, how about you come with me for a little bit. You can leave your bag here.”

Sasuke happily took the excuse to leave the enclosed space, growing tighter by the second. He walked with Itachi to the Hospital cafe. Employees in scrubs and tired-eyed civilians loitered around the tables, sipping at coffees and picking at bagels. He didn’t know if Itachi knew he was hungry, but he was thankful either way. After snagging a table and a deli sandwich, Itachi began.

“Father collapsed at work this morning. They’re still running tests but… it doesn’t look good.” He said somberly.

Sasuke's sandwich was still halfway to his face when he heard the news. He continued eating.

“So what does this mean? Is he going to die?” He said between bites.

Itachi's mouth hardened into a line. “Probably.”

“How long does he have?”

“We won’t know that until the doctors get back to us with the full scope of the information.”

Itachi leaned back in his chair and Sasuke finally paused in his eating.

“So then why’s dad… acting like that?”

Itachi just shared with him a look they’d exchanged over countless a dinner table. “Well, you know him. Thinks he’s an undefeatable alpha. Probably in denial.”

Sasuke nodded his head. He got back to his turkey on wheat.

“How’s Shisui?”

He could feel Itachi eyeing him behind his own cup of coffee.

“He’s fine. Why do you ask?”

“Remember when Naruto and I caught you guys making out and you bribed us with Pokémon cards not to tell dad?”

Itachi chuckled. “Yea, I do. Why?”

“Maybe it wasn’t necessary.”

Itachi was silent across from him.

“You’re dodging this but that’s fine, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about and since this conversation is already less than savory, I guess now’s a better time than ever.”

Sasuke looked up at his brother curiously.

“You’re about to hit a growth spurt Sasuke, which I only bring up because a similar thing happened to me too-”

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he could let his brother finish. He was an omega. He was supposed to be small. “What does this have to do with anything?”

Itachi sighed at him, trying to be patient. “This is about your heats.”

Suddenly, all of the blood in Sasuke’s body was rushing to his face at once. This was the last kind of conversation he wanted to have, and with his brother of all people.

Itachi continued talking, his voice measured and clinical. Probably to keep his own embarrassment at bay, “They're going to get worse. You're going to experience a surge in hormones and it’ll affect the intensity of your heats. It’ll only last until the growth spurt ends, but I wanted to warn you. Dad warned me when I was your age and I’m glad he did.”

Sasuke thought back to when Itachi was 16, and the ruts he had gone through. He could remember being able to hear him yelling and breaking his things from his own room. His heats were already bad enough, and now they were going to get worse? He swallowed, thickly.

“What am I supposed to do about it?”

Itachi gave him a sympathetic look. “Dad didn't have any advice for me, but I did notice, by accident, that being around Shisui had a calming effect.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother. “By accident?”

“Do you really want to know the specifics?”

“I don't.”

“I didn't think so.”

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, sandwich forgotten. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore anyway, “So what’s that got to do with me? That advice doesn't really apply.”

Itachi leaned forward, his voice lowering.

“Well I would suggest you find an alpha, one you can trust, to keep you company. Or at least one that’ll let you borrow some of their scent while you’re heating.”

Sasuke almost choked on his own spit. “Do you hear yourself?!” His voice came out in a frantic, embarrassed whisper. To hear this- from his brother- and besides- “I go to an all omega school! Do you want me to pull an alpha out of thin air?”

Itachi’s face was only somber. “I really hope it speaks to the gravity of your situation that I’m suggesting this to you.” His voice was serious enough that Sasuke was forced to take it to heart. His brother normally wouldn't let an unfamiliar alpha within 10 feet of him. To go this far… Those ruts must've really done a number on him. Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face, trying to quell his embarrassment.

Even so, Sasuke couldn't imagine asking anyone to accompany him during a heat. As he was a teenager, his cycle was still pretty irregular, sometimes having two in one month to going 6 months without. And they could last anywhere from 2 days to a full week. It was always a sweaty, messy affair. He usually didn't even bother showering until it was over, partially because of how fast he would get dirty again, and also because of the way his sensitive body would react to the hot water.

No. There was no way he was going to ask anyone to join him during a heat, no matter how bad it got. Besides, there were horror stories about the things omegas had been made to do during their heats, with their seeming “consent”. No, there was simply no way in hell.

He didn't tell Itachi about his decision, fearing more pushy advice from his alpha brother. Instead, they cleared their table and headed back to their father’s room.

What followed was a long series of months filled with doctor visits, making up missed days at school, housing distant family as they came to visit, perhaps for one last time, and comforting his crying mother.

Sasuke watched his father shrivel up before his very eyes, from the strong authoritative alpha he had known and feared, to an emaciated corpse of a man, not even able to feed himself without the help of a nurse. Through it all, Sasuke found himself struggling to bring forth the emotions he felt he should be feeling, and wondering what that right emotion was supposed to be.

It was on a particularly bad day, his father was unconscious from a seizure the night before, a tube shoved down his throat to assist his breathing, that Sasuke thought to himself _I should be feeling something._ Instead, he gazed at his father with a mixture of apathy and discomfort. Mostly he was just impatient to get home.

It should disturb him to see his father this way, right? So why didn't he feel anything when he looked at the dying man in front of him? Maybe it was like Itachi had said- Was he feeling denial, just like his father had been?

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and left to grab a coffee. He could answer these questions some other time.

 

* * *

 

On the day of the funeral, Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at a familiar contact name on his phone. This wouldn't be the first time he had considered calling. They hadn't spoken in over a year, their only contact being over facebook and twitter. His thumb hovered over the little icon. Did he even remember the promise they made all those years ago as kids? Did Sasuke even have any right to call on that promise now, when they barely spoke anymore?

The decision was made on accident. Before he realized what he was doing, he rested his thumb on the screen of his phone, activating the touch screen and sending the phone into call mode. It rang twice before Sasuke was able to frantically cancel it.

He groaned, raked his fingers through his hair, and stood to meet his family downstairs.

It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

The only other funeral Sasuke remembered attending before was the one for the Uzumaki’s. It had been full of teary eyed people, people laughing and smiling together, remembering tales of Minato and Kushina that brought them joy and sadness. While it had been emotional, and he had cried, out of his own sadness as well as empathy for Naruto, this funeral was not like that one.

A heavy atmosphere hung around the rented out funeral parlor. Idling around the room were alphas in black suits, their faces cold and hard. Business associates. Sasuke took his seat in the front row and looked up at the arrangement that had been made in tribute to his father. There were white lilies everywhere and in the center, a picture. A portrait of his family.

Sasuke remembered taking that portrait. It had only been last December. He remembered his mother fussing over their hair and outfits, how his brother would make amused jokes to rile her up only to placate her the next minute. And his father. His father had been on his phone the whole time. When he had ended the call he had complained that they needed to hurry it up. That he needed to get back to work, never mind that they had been waiting on him to end his call to get started.

Sasuke felt a familiar dark pit settle into his stomach. And then...

He smelled Naruto before he saw him.

The crashing wave of nostalgia hit him harder than a train. It was all he could do not to turn in his seat and scan the crowd for him. His smell was different from when they were children but still just as much the same. Like sage, and bergamot, and running through tall grass. It was so much stronger now and so much more musky too- was that idiot skipping his blockers? Sasuke clenched his fists and leaned forward in his seat, his eyes focused on that stupid portrait.

Music started playing and what little chatter there was in the funeral parlor died down to focus on Itachi, making his way to stand up on the small stage and give his eulogy. While he was sure his words were respectful and appropriate, Sasuke couldn't hear them, the only sound being the blood rushing in his ears. When Itachi had asked him if he wanted to talk at their father’s funeral, he had declined. He hadn't known what to say, was afraid he’d say something he’d regret in front of too many influential people. He thanked his past self for his forethought.

The calming effect Naruto’s scent had on his nerves and the pure anger that staring at his family portrait made him feel collided inside him. Their smiles mocked him. He looked at how his father’s hand rested on his shoulder, deliberately placed there by the photographer. Tears of anger pricked in his eyes. No one could judge him could they? If he cried at a funeral? Especially one that was for his own father. He let the tears fall down his face. His mother reached over and squeezed his hand.

 

* * *

 

After the funeral, the Uchiha family went home and waited for the reception of people that were sure to come by and pay their respects. Incense was lit in the foyer and lilies decorated each room. _Just like the Uzumaki funeral_. Sasuke felt a little nauseous. They had already been greeted by a number of guests after the service was finished and Sasuke had been forced to plaster a grateful smile over his face while they wished him and his family their condolences. He didn't know how much longer he could take any of this.

Worse yet, Naruto’s scent was still clinging to the back of his throat. He’d only gotten a glimpse of him, through the crowd, as they’d made their way out- a flash of orange. They hadn't gotten to speak to each other. Not that Sasuke cared.

People started to arrive. Sasuke arranged his face into a carefully neutral expression. Maybe once enough people were filling up the house, he could disappear unnoticed. For the first hour he greeted guests with his mother and talked to people with itachi. When the house seemed sufficiently filled, he slipped up the stairs.

The need for peace and quiet overruled his propensity to do what was expected of him. And it was this need that drove him to do something that he hadn't done in years. He opened his window and popped out the screen.

 

* * *

 

Just like before, Sasuke smelled Naruto before he saw him.

He didn’t move from his spot on the roof, laying down and looking up at the chilled February sky. He was sure Naruto would have no trouble finding him.

It only took about ten minutes. He heard footsteps. The smell got stronger. He refused to look, despite his curiosity about how his friend had changed in the past 6 years. Sasuke mused to himself that it was his father that had kept them apart, and as soon as he was dead, here they were, together again.

He felt a warm body sit down next to him. He finally allowed his gaze to slide over.

To his surprise, Naruto wasn’t that much bigger than him, but he had definitely _grown._ His shoulders were a little broader now, his face a little more angular. He was leaning back, returning his gaze. His eyes were soft. He smiled gently.

His voice was deep when he said, “Hey, Sasuke.”

Still the same Naruto underneath it all. Something inside Sasuke broke.

“Why couldn’t he just be a fucking father to me?”

Naruto reached his arm over and gathered Sasuke so his head laid in his lap. He rubbed his back.

“Watching him die like that- I had no idea what to say. What parting words to give,” every feeling was bubbling up at once. Sasuke was so angry. So angry and so _sad_. Naruto didn't say anything, just rubbed circles into Sasuke's back and looked out over the pristine backyard below them, “Now I just wish I’d told him how I truly felt. That he was an insufferable asshole and dying was the best thing he could ever do for me.” His tears were hot. They stung his face. Naruto hmm-ed a response. Sasuke realized there were fingers in his hair, pulling his bangs away and massaging his scalp. It felt immeasurably good. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he’d let somebody touch him like this. Probably not since- well, not since the last time he’d seen Naruto.

“I don't miss him. I’m not going to miss him.”

“I know.”

“I just-” Sasuke needed to get this out. If he didn't, the moment would pass and it would lay in his chest forever, poisoning him slowly, “I feel like I’m mourning the father I could have had.”

“Yea.”

There was no judgment in Naruto’s voice. Naruto, who had lost both of his parents and who was now listening to Sasuke whine about his daddy issues. He continued to play with Sasuke’s hair.

After a few moments, Sasuke suggested, weakly, “We should probably go back.”

“Eh, we don't have to.”

Sasuke didn't argue it. Being up here was vastly preferable to being downstairs with all those people. All those condolences, listening to people tell him about his father- it all felt weirdly invasive. Like they were telling him how to feel. Naruto wasn't like that, though.

Eventually Sasuke’s tears turned into sniffles, turned into soft breaths. He noted again how breathing in the alphas scent had a calming effect on him. A memory from his sophomore biology class was brought to the forefront of his mind.

The teacher had explained that compatible alphas and omegas had scents that were designed to smell good to each other and even had a calming, soothing effect.

The neck was the most well known region for scent glands but they resided in other areas too, like the armpits, chest, and…

Sasuke sat straight up.

The inner thighs.

Had Naruto known what he was doing when he pulled Sasuke into his lap? He glanced over at the idiot’s confused face, his hands still hanging in midair from where Sasuke had pulled out of them. No. Of course not. Sasuke doubted Naruto had passed biology much less taken the class. He shook his head.

“Uh, sorry. Just realized it’s been 6 years since we’ve seen each other. How’ve you been?”

Naruto relaxed but he had a feeling his lie hadn’t completely escaped the boy.

“I’ve been good! Uhh let’s see, where did we leave off… That concert I told you I was going to was amazing. Commander Meouch touched my hand and I refused to wash it for like. A week.”

Unbidden, Sasuke snorted. “Gross.”

Naruto continued, “Jiraiya published part 6 of Icha Icha and he’s taking a break right now before he launches into part 7. Says he needs to gather research but mostly I think he’s just visiting strip clubs.”

Sasuke shook his head. The menace.

“Started swim team… I got my license and- oh! I have a car now!” Naruto was beaming.

Sasuke smirked. It was impossible to miss how Naruto was preening for him.

“That how you got here?”

“Sure is.”

“So why are you here, then?”

“Uh…” Naruto faltered, “I read about the death in the newspaper. Thought I’d stop by.”

Sasuke smelled the lie immediately.

“Oh I didn’t realize you taught yourself to read. Congratulations.”

Naruto glared at him. “Fine, bastard. Your mom had been talking about the funeral on her Facebook. I wasn’t gonna stop by but… I don’t know why I’m trying to defend myself, you’re the one who called me!”

Sasuke felt bombarded. His mom had a Facebook? Naruto and his mom were friends on Facebook? He held up his hands, shaking his head, “Wait a minute, I didn’t call you. At least not on purpose. That was an accident.”

Naruto just gave him a leveling stare.

“An accident. Okay.”

Sasuke knew if he resisted anymore it would only make him sound more guilty but it was the truth. He really had dialed Naruto on accident. The fact that he’d been staring at his contact name trying to gather the guts to talk to him for weeks before that was just a side note. He rolled his eyes, admitting defeat.

“Whatever. Thanks for coming.”

He watched Naruto’s eyes drift over to the roof next door. His old home. His home still. The deed was his once he turned 18. “Yea sure. It was interesting being in the area again.” He looked back at Sasuke. “Nostalgic.”

Guilt ran through Sasuke like a bolt. He remembered the lilies. He hadn't even thought about what being here again would feel like for Naruto.

“Ah... I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He smiled lightly at Sasuke. “After all, a promise is a promise.”

Sasuke felt like he’d been punched in the gut. So Naruto still remembered that.

“Still.”

Naruto turned away from him, lying back and looking up at the darkening sky.

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn't that bad.”

Sasuke stared down at him. Some things never changed did they.

“You know I can still tell when you’re lying, right?”

Naruto laughed in response, but it was hard. Painful.

“What do you want me to say? That I almost had a PTSD episode at the funeral? That I had to practically close my eyes and navigate your house through memory alone because it was all too reminiscent?” He looked at Sasuke, “Nothing was going to stop me from coming here. I brought it on myself.”

Sasuke’s chest swelled but he remained impassive. “Idiot.”

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, “You’re still the same. Asshole.”

A question danced on the tip of Sasuke’s tongue and leapt from him before he could tamper it down, “Did you ever stop missing them?”

Naruto’s eyes were soft as he looked up at the sky, “I never wanted to.”

Before Sasuke even knew what he was saying the words left his mouth, “It's good. To see you again.”

Naruto’s smile turned wider, more genuine. “Yea, you too! Call me again sometime.”

“I don't know what you mean by ‘again’ but I guess I can call you.”

“Still going with denial, huh?”

“Idiot.”

“Jerk.”

The space between them seemed to deepen and get wider with the words that they were both unwilling to say. _I missed you._ Well, if Naruto didn't say it first, then Sasuke sure as hell wasn't going to.

“I think the party’s starting to die down. Let’s head back inside.”

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke back to his room. On the way there, Sasuke remembered something. Something important. When they got inside, he set to work, rifling through his closet, finally coming up victorious with a small box, covered in wrapping paper.

A million things raced through Sasuke’s mind as he held it out. It was five years too late, Naruto probably didn't even like that kind of stuff anymore, and this would probably just bring up more painful memories, but all Sasuke said was, “Happy belated Birthday.”

Naruto’s eyes went from confused to wide in recognition and amazement. He took the box from Sasuke and unwrapped it.

“You really got me that Jinchuuriki game? This is like, vintage now! I don't even think my gamecube still works.”

Sasuke pretended very hard not to care, “Fine, don't keep it then.”

Naruto held it close to his chest, guarding it. “I didn't say I wouldn't keep it. If you think I wont find a way to play this game, you’re talking to the wrong video game addict.”

Sasuke folded his arms and looked away. “Well, think of it as a thank you gift then. And a I’m-sorry-I-made-you-confront-your-past-traumas-so-you-could-help-me-with-my-current-ones gift.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked down at the game in his hands. “Don't remember seeing that section at hallmark.”

Sasuke couldn't help it but laugh. He punched Naruto lightly on his arm as he walked passed him, taking them both downstairs to see him out. From the looks of things, Itachi had left already and his mother had probably retired to her room. It wasn't until they were at the door, and Naruto was looking at him with that familiar smile and those blue eyes that Sasuke noticed it. A feeling in his stomach. Like the winding of a coil or two magnets facing each other but not allowed to touch. Potential energy had settled between them, and it pulled on Sasuke, waiting to turn into something kinetic. He was close. Why was he so close? Why did it feel like he was so much closer than he actually was?

"Well. Good bye."

And then the moment was gone.

"Yea. Dont make me wait so long next time okay? Number's still the same." Naruto smiled as he said it but Sasuke caught the feeling in his words.

The action potential was gone but the pulling... that remained. Sasuke waved goodbye and watched as Naruto lifted himself into a beat up, rust colored pick up truck. He had his doubts but to his surprise, the thing managed to croak to life. Naruto smiled and waved at him before pulling into the street and disappearing around the corner, into the night. The coil in Sasuke's stomach, however, stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy father's day! Projecting my dead dad issues onto my fave character and dealing with them through writing fanfiction about it? I dont know her  
> For any TWRP fans out there, hope you caught the reference.
> 
> Anyway hope you guys liked! leave a comment and stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof this ones a long one. things heat up in this chapter so I hope you like spice! fit for mild-medium palates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit the previous chapter for timeline shenanigans. All you need to know is that Sasuke and Naruto are 17

Despite the recent death of his father, Sasuke was in an unusually cheery mood the following week. As cheery as someone like Sasuke could be, at least. Well, he glared less. But the mood barely lasted more than a few days. Just like Itachi had warned him, his new and improved mega heat rose up from the depths and sunk in its teeth, a vile monster that had been biding it’s time until it could consume Sasuke alive.

He barely managed to make it home, chills racked his body and fevered sweats soaked through his clothes threatened to topple him over. After crawling up to his room, he peeled himself out of his uniform, the mixture of sweat and slick making the fabric cling to his body. He left the clothes where they dropped.

Every sensation was too much. He cock was already swollen with need but unlike in previous heats, where he’d been able to get himself off until he could fall asleep, now he was much too sensitive, even to his own hands. He was forced to rut into the air, panting and clutching at the pillows around him. His entire body yearned, needing, needing for something it couldn't have.

He could feel a familiar ache in his jaw, from his fangs extending, and had little doubt that his eyes were glowing red too. Pressure was building inside of him, a pressure he couldn't contain, threatening to erupt at any minute.

It was madness. Itachi’s words echoed in his mind through the fevered haze. _Find an alpha._ The memory of bergemont sat at the back of his throat, teasing. Naruto had just been in his room, only days before. His inner omega cursed him for not taking advantage of the opportunity when he had the chance while Sasuke's present mind wondered what that opportunity was supposed to be, exactly.

He hesitantly, experimentally, brushed his fingers along the length of his dick and felt his vision black out at the sensation. Tears sprang to his eyes at the electric currents that ran through his limbs. This wasn't going to do. He needed to find a release soon or he was going to go mad.

Sasuke grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face, biting down on it hard. He grasped his cock in his hand fully, feeling like he would rip apart at the seems just from the hold. He clenched his jaw in determination. He had to do this.

It only took 5 strokes, but to Sasuke it felt like running 5 miles. He screamed and bit into his pillow as his orgasm flooded his body. Slick pooled around his hips, soaking the sheets. He pushed the pillow off of his face and rolled over onto his stomach, not even caring about the body fluids that were getting everywhere, before passing out into a thankless sleep.

 

* * *

 

A bleary eyed, half awake Sasuke reached out across his bed, skimming the blankets until he found what he was searching for. He pulled his phone over and opened up the messenger app, sending a few quick texts before tucking the phone back under his pillow and passing right the fuck back out.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke didn't wake up again until he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

Still feverish, he pulled a sheet over his naked body, despite how uncomfortable it felt, but whoever was knocking didn't come in. He heard Itachi’s voice from the other side.

“Naruto dropped by. He left something for you. I’m just going to leave it outside your door.”

Sasuke felt a surge of feelings all at once, conflicting and mixing together. The heat razzled omega that was upset that an alpha had been so close by and hadn't fucked him, not even a little bit, not even once, and the conscious part of Sasuke's brain that was confused about why Naruto would be there in the first place.

Then he remembered his first heat and panic filled him at once. He dove over his bed, searching desperately for his phone, going straight to his messages when he found it lying on the floor by his nightstand.

 

S: wanna come over?

S: I have another present for you ;)

N: if its as good as your last one then hell yea

 

Sasuke slapped a palm to his face, then immediately regretted it, forgetting his temporary sensitivity. _Stupid, idiot, dumbass…_ the words directed as much to himself as they were at Naruto. He stood up on weak legs and aching joints and wobbled over to his bedroom door, cracking it open to see what his brother had left for him. On the floor was an orange hoodie that Sasuke immediately recognized as belonging to Naruto. Even when they were kids, he’d had an affinity for the color. Sasuke was beginning to realize that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

He quickly picked it up and shuffled back to his bed, closing the door behind him.

He didn't know why Naruto had left the jacket with him but he was becoming increasingly grateful as the scent started to become more apparent. He buried his face in it, as he laid on his stomach on top of the covers. The smell was like a soothing balm on his burning hot muscles. He felt himself relax in places that he hadn’t even realize he was holding tension. His joints and legs still ached, but it was more bearable. He reached his hand down and began touching himself, hoping that if he got it out now, then it would prevent another swell like the one he had when he’d first gotten home.

After orgasming, Sasuke drifted back to sleep, face buried in the orange seater that smelled like tea leaves and summer.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke went through a lot of positions with Naruto's hoodie over the following days. He enjoyed burying his face in it while he rubbed himself out, moans wet and heavy. His omega brain had purred to wear it and enjoy the feel, the smell on his skin while he fingered himself, panting through his fangs. There were a couple times he even rutted against the hoodie, uselessly, fantasies coming unbidden to his mind about the creator of the scent being between his legs instead of just a useless piece of fabric.

When his fever peaked, and everything started to feel like it would be too much again, he held the hoodie close to his face, imagined that smile, what that smile would feel like against his skin, and he soothed just a fraction, just enough for Sasuke to touch himself without it being painful. His cum spurted out onto his stomach, and Sasuke didn't have the energy to clean himself before passing out into a noodly pile of fever hot omega dreams.

 

* * *

 

When Sasuke woke up, he felt like he’d been put through a taffy puller. He stretched, cat like, and felt his joints pop, still carrying a ghost of the ache they’d been burning with during his heat. Itachi had said he would be going through a growth spurt. Sasuke guessed this was the growing part. He also noted that he was still wearing the orange sweatshirt.

In one fluid movement, Sasuke sat up on the edge of his bed and pulled the hoodie over his head. There, on the back of it, was a design he hadn't noticed in his haze. He smirked. It was a circle of the seven dragon balls, with Shenron the dragon in the center in his characteristic pose. Sasuke remembered when they would watch it together as kids. He couldn't believe Naruto was still into that stuff, though it didn't surprise him. He shook his head, leaving the hoodie on his bed as he got up to shower.

As Sasuke waited for the water to warm up, he sent a quick text to Naruto.

 

S: sorry about that. been texting in my sleep lately. want your hoodie back?

 

He didn't wait for a response, opting instead to get the various bodily fluids he’d accumulated off of himself as soon as possible. He was relaxing under the steady stream of the hot water when he heard his phone chirp a response. Sasuke finished scrubbing down before exiting the shower to Naruto’s text.

 

N: no problem. it’s a little late to grab it now. wanna meet up somewhere?

 

It was then that Sasuke glanced at the clock on his phone and realized it was two in the am. What was Naruto doing up? He sent back a quick reply.

 

S: yea, meet me at my school, by the entrance.

S: also go to sleep

 

He didn't bother reading the influx of incoming texts, already having a pretty good idea of what they would say. Sasuke towelled off and headed back to his room. When the vibrating from his phone died down, he opened the messages.

 

N: it was your text that woke me up in the first place!

N: what are you doing up anyway??

N: you go to sleep!

 

Sasuke smiled to himself. He lazily threw Naruto’s sweatshirt over to the general vicinity of his backpack before diving under his covers and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Is that an alpha?”

He hadn't thought this through.

“Why is he standing outside our school? That’s kind of weird.”

He hadn't thought this through one bit.

“Maybe he knows someone here? He’s kinda hot…”

It was the last class of the day. Barely five minutes left. And Sasuke's classmates were gathered around the windows trying to glimpse the “mysterious alpha” who was leaning against the wall of a building opposite the entrance of their school. He could feel his blood pounding under his skin. His ears rang just a little louder with every comment made by his curious omega classmates.

Sasuke begrudgingly stood and went to the window. Sure enough, it was Naruto's form waiting outside, looking cool in a T-shirt and jeans despite the chilly pre-spring air. Of course, Sasuke could only tell that because he had known the boy since they were children. Naruto was much too far away for any of his classmates to be able to really see him. Certainly much too far for them to tell if he was _hot._ Then again, all of his classmates were horny, repressed omegas, with parents just as strict as Sasuke’s own so it shouldn't have surprised him that they were willing to jump on the first piece of meat they saw. Private school did things to the mind. Terrible, awful things.

And maybe it was Sasuke's imagination but, despite the distance, it felt like Naruto was looking straight at him. He felt that familiar pulling sensation. A tug of war that only he was privy to. Even though he was sure Naruto couldn't see it, he glared right back.

The bell rang and people began shuffling away from the window. Sasuke grabbed his bag and made his way outside. Students stared at Naruto as they walked past him, huddled together in groups, but so far it looked like no one had been brave enough to approach him.

Sasuke walked up to his friend and folded his arms, scowling.

“You look like a damn creep waiting outside my school like this.”

Naruto just laughed at him, “It was your idea, jerk,” He paused and rubbed at his neck, “Though to be honest, I was a little nervous about coming here, being surrounded by all these omegas and all. But it actually hasn’t been that bad,” He grinned at Sasuke, “None of them smell half as good as you do.”

Sasuke felt that damned coiling again. He looked away, cooly.

“Idiot, do you even realize what you’re saying?” He rifled through his bag and pulled out Naruto’s sweatshirt. The whole reason for this stupid interaction, “Here, take your stupid hoodie back already.”

Naruto just laughed at Sasuke as he threw the offensive piece of clothing in his face. His laughter was cut off though, and when Naruto’s body suddenly went tense, Sasuke could tell something was off. Naruto brought the hoodie away from his face before bringing it back up again and taking a long inhale. Sasuke watched Naruto’s eyes go a deep shade of crimson and felt a twinge of animalistic instinct stir in his gut.

Naruto was suddenly breathing in shallow, ragged breaths.

“You… you didn’t wash this did you..”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, heart pounding at the realization. He hadn’t even thought about it. He’d been in such a rush that morning, he’d just stuffed the hoodie into his bag before heading out the door. That hoodie hadn’t smelled off to _him_ , he went to a school full of omegas, where that kind of scent was concentrated all the time. Excuses weren’t going to do him any good right now though.

Naruto’s entire body was tense, fighting off the alpha inside that was reacting to the smell of Sasuke’s heat, still thick on the sweatshirt.

“Naruto… Put the sweatshirt down…”

Naruto nodded, barely mouthing a breathless “yea” but his body made no move to follow up on the response.

They were starting to attract looks. People could smell Naruto’s musky scent, getting thicker and thicker with lust.

Sasuke made an executive decision.

“Where did you park.”

Naruto grunted. “Street.”

Sasuke got the meaning. He grabbed Naruto’s hand and started walking to the street that lined the side of his school. As his fancy private school was in the middle of the city, there wasn’t really a parking lot. Teachers and guests had to find parking in the street.

Sasuke spotted the rust red eye sore immediately. Naruto was already reaching for his keys, the sweater thrown over his face, trusting Sasuke to guide him. They unlocked the car and climbed into the front seats, Naruto in the drivers side. He was still clutching the sweatshirt. Sasuke reached over and took Naruto’s face in his hands, turning his head to look at him. His eyes were still a deep red, but his canines were struggling between extending and remaining their normal size, no doubt due to Naruto’s efforts to suppress the reaction he was having. His breath was coming out in soft pants against Sasuke’s face. He felt his stomach tighten.

“Naruto, look at me.”

Naruto’s eyelids flickered as his gaze landed on Sasuke.

“You need to give me the sweatshirt,” He reached a hand down, slowly, and Naruto did as he was told, releasing his grip on the clothing. Sasuke threw it in the tiny compartment behind them that was supposed to be a back seat. Naruto was still panting.

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t know if his presence, his smell, was making this situation worse, but he didn’t want to leave Naruto alone like this. He did the only thing that came to mind.

He grabbed the back of Naruto’s head and, leaning toward him, pulled Naruto into his neck. Naruto whined and his breathing became heavier, as he took in Sasuke's scent from the source.

Sasuke counted the seconds, unsure of how long they sat like that, but after a while, Naruto's breathing became less ragged. Sasuke pulled back to check on him and to his surprise, his eyes were still a glowing garnet. A nagging worry began to pull at the back of his mind.

“Naruto, when was your last rut?”

“About a month.” The response was muttered against his neck, hot and damp. Sasuke suppressed the shudder that threatened to run down his spine.

That musky smell… it hadn’t gone down since getting in the car. On the contrary it was only getting stronger and deeper, threatening to cloud over Sasuke's senses. He had thought it was because of Naruto’s reaction to the jacket. Now, he realized what was really happening. His mind raced, trying to figure out what to do.

“Get in the backseat. Now. And give me your keys.”

Naruto unwound his arms from around Sasuke, a hold he hadn’t even realized he was locked in, and dove between the front seats, shimmying until he was laying out across the criminally small sub space. Sasuke lifted himself over to the driver’s side, shoving the keys into the ignition and turning.

Sasuke’s father hadn’t permitted him to learn how to drive while he was still in highschool, as he said he didn’t trust him with the responsibility. Whether that was the truth or if it had more to do with controlling Sasuke’s freedom depended on who in the Uchiha family you asked. It hadn’t stopped Itachi from secretly giving him lessons now and then, though. Sasuke thanked every god in the known universe for Itachi’s taste in fancy sports cars, as his knowledge of stick was about to come in very useful. He pulled out his phone and brought up the maps app.

“Naruto, what’s your address.”

Naruto groaned out a reply as Sasuke typed it in. His driving wouldn't be perfect, but it would get them there. His anxiety levels rose a bit at seeing the destination time. They were going to be in the car for a while. Naruto did live on the edge of town after all…

Sasuke typed out a quick message to Gaara, sending him Naruto’s address and asking him to meet him there. None of his friend group had licenses, for similar controlling father reasons, but he knew Gaara’s older alpha sister could drive and that she had a car. Hopefully, he could figure it out.

Sasuke set the car in gear and pulled out onto the street. He could hear Naruto shuffling in the back seat, his breathing heavy. Every now and then, he heard a few low growls. The musk in the car was starting to become unbearable, the smokey sage scent threatening to exorcise Sasuke of all of his sanity if he wasn't careful. It was when he started having ideas of ‘pulling the car over’ and ‘giving Naruto a hand’ that he rolled down his window, which of course, still had a manual handle. The cool air was welcome on his burning hot thoughts.

They reached a stop light and Sasuke chanced a look back at Naruto through the rearview mirror, trying to check on him. Naruto was lying on his back, one hand pressing the sweatshirt to his face and the other palming his dick through his jeans, hips bucking up off the seat. Sasuke quickly looked away, embarrassed, and a little bit of something else, and he didn't miss the glowing red glint of his own eyes in the mirror. His jaw began to ache.

The trip was long, and a little harrowing, with lots of sudden stops and starts. Naruto’s truck did not run nearly as smooth as Itachi’s corvette, but it got them there. It took all of Sasuke’s will to help heave Naruto out of the back seat, his flaming hormonal body practically on top of his, without finally breaking down and giving in.

They had made it this far. Just a little longer.

When they got inside, Sasuke deposited Naruto onto the living room couch, leaving to try and find a kitchen and a glass of water. The ranch home was… Nice. If the situation hadn't been running Sasuke's nerves so high, he would’ve been amused to notice all the tacky cowboy paraphernalia and flashy pinups scattered around the house.

As it was, he just really wanted to get some water. Naruto’s scent was getting stronger and stronger, coating his tongue and sticking to the back of his throat. It made him strangely… thirsty.

He opened a bunch of cupboards until he could find a glass and ran it straight under the tap, not caring if it was cold or not. Sasuke wasn’t sure if he could remember the last time water had ever tasted so good. He checked his phone to see if he had gotten a confirmation text from Gaara before he went back. He was relieved to see a brief ‘omw’, fifteen minutes old.

Sasuke refilled the glass and brought it out to Naruto, who was slumped back against the couch. He took the water from Sasuke gratefully, gulping with just as much enthusiasm as Sasuke had. Hands now free, Sasuke shoved them into the back pockets of his uniform slacks, afraid of what might happen if left to let them wander. Standing between his legs like this, Sasuke could clearly see the outline of Naruto’s dick, pressing lewdly against his jeans. His mouth began to water. He looked at the walls to keep himself from staring.

There were pictures hung up- Naruto and Sakura smiling wide with their arms over each other’s shoulders as they held up fish they had both no doubtedly caught themselves from the river behind them in the background. Naruto and a group of boys all sitting around the open hood of the truck Sasuke recognized as the piece of shit sitting outside. Naruto blowing out candles on a birthday cake. Naruto and Jiraiya sitting down in front of two huge bowls of ramen, Naruto’s grin brighter than the sun.

He had lived a whole life without him. A week ago they weren’t even talking to each other and now-

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who was staring at him with those blood red eyes, water glass discarded.

Now this.

Naruto’s expression was pained, and Sasuke was starting to smell the traces of fear seeping in under that hot, smokey smell. He noticed Naruto’s feet tapping anxiously on the ground.

“Sasuke you- you should leave.” His fingers were twitching beside him on the couch.

“I will. Soon.”

Naruto’s hands came up to rest on his thighs, gripping his jeans. His breathing was labored as he panted through his mouth. Sasuke could clearly see his fangs peeking through from under his upper lip. The thought of what those fangs would feel like on his skin lasted barely a second before he banished it to the fifth dimension. He needed to stay in control, not just for Naruto but for both of their sakes. Besides, there was a growing, er, _elephant_ in the room and by god there did not need to be a second one.

Naruto closed his eyes, face twisting. “I’m afraid. I don’t want to-“ he was cut off by Sasuke bringing his foot up and pressing it down between his legs, firmly against his dick. He let out a wheeze.

“Naruto, look at me.” Sasuke knew his eyes would be red. Could tell from the way his jaw ached and his nails dug into his skin as he gripped the back of his jeans to keep from reaching out to the alpha. Naruto looked at him.

“You’re not going to touch me,” He pressed down harder on Naruto’s dick, stiff in his jeans, “you’re going to go to your room, you’re going to go to bed, and I’m going to leave.”

Naruto was panting hard, tense underneath Sasuke’s boot.

“Do that more,” he breathed.

Sasuke looked down at him in confusion. “Do what?”

“S-step on me,” Naruto whined. Sasuke, for a brief second, phased out of existence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Step on me harder. Please.”

Naruto’s voice was urgent as his hips grounded up against Sasuke’s foot. The worst part of it, was that Sasuke wanted to. He wanted to see Naruto grind uselessly under his heel until he made the alpha beg for it. To reduce him to a blubbering mess, willing to do any and all kinds of- Sasuke stopped himself right there. He was apparently discovering all sorts of things about himself today. He needed to end this before he slicked. If Naruto smelled that on him, there was no telling what would happen to the already feeble grasp they had on their control.

With one last press of finality, Sasuke lifted his foot and stepped away.

“Go.”

After a few shallow breaths, Naruto stood and walked out of the room. Sasuke didn’t miss how he grabbed the sweatshirt, from where it had been hastily deposited, on his way out. He heard the sound of a door close.

Sasuke stood in silence in that living room for several long moments, willing feeling back into his feet. He needed to get moving but he was afraid if he took a step, that his legs would get a mind of their own and take him in a different direction than the front door.

Like a saving grace, Sasuke felt a buzzing in his pocket at the same time he heard a honk from outside. It was just the push he needed to set him in the right direction. He hastily grabbed his bag off the ground and rushed outside, all but throwing himself into Temari’s backseat and relishing in the cooling smell of his omega friend and his alpha sister.

Gaara and Temari were both turned in their seats, staring at him with concern plain on their faces.

“What happened?”

“Are you okay?”

Gaara, for the most part, was a pretty hard individual to read on the best of days. Through the storm of confliction, this clear show of emotion touched Sasuke.

“I’m fine. It’s a long story. Can we just go?”

The siblings exchanged a glance, unconvinced.

“Nothing happened. I know what it looks like- what it smells like- but nothing actually happened.”

Gaara and Temari both looked him over. He didn’t have any marks, that was true. And while he did smell like rutting alpha, he knew he at least didn’t smell like sex.

“Okay…” Gaara’s voice was slow, hesitant, “but you still need to tell us what happened. Who was that guy?”

Sasuke sighed and threw an arm over his face. So he had seen him talking to Naruto after school.

“Yes, okay, I’ll tell you about that, but can we please just go?” The longer they sat and idled in the gravel driveway outside Naruto’s house, the harder it was for Sasuke to battle his instinct telling him to jump out of the car and run inside and throw himself at Naruto. Temari nodded, turning around and putting the car into drive. Sasuke felt comforted by the feeling of the engine, the increasing space between himself and… Whatever that had been. At the same time, he couldn't avoid the feeling in his stomach, tightening and stretching up to his chest, pulling down on his heart. The sooner Sasuke could clear his mind the better.

As they drove him home, Sasuke told Gaara and Temari about Naruto, about how they were childhood friends. He told them about his penchant for texting while in heat and the annoyances it caused. He told them about the growth spurt Itachi had warned him about and the weird advice he had been given. He told them about his mistake with the sweater and his escapade with trying to get Naruto home.

He did not tell them about how Naruto was the only person he seemed to ever “heat-text”. He did not tell them about the events he witnessed in the truck, or the situation with his shoe on Naruto’s dick, and how that had made him feel. He did not tell them about the coiling in his stomach or that Naruto was, to this day, the best smelling alpha he had ever met in his life.

 

* * *

 

What followed was a series of ignored calls and awkward, unanswered texts. Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. How to respond. There were so many things he was feeling, none of them clear. If Sasuke’s accidental heat texts to Naruto were sparks, just barely avoided and snuffed out, then what they had just done was like taking a match directly to a can of lighter fluid and pouring it on their friendship. Where did he and Naruto go from here? What could they salvage? It was two weeks later and Sasuke was looking down, forlornly at his phone. At the series of double, triple, quadruple texts that Naruto had sent him.

 

N: yikes, I don't know where my mind went, I’m sorry about that

N: thanks for bringing me home. sorry I was so useless

N: it was a good thing you had such a clear head. you really kept me grounded

N: sasuke?

N: sasuke I’m really sorry

N: sasuke I couldn't control it, you must understand that

N: please pick up

N: are you going to ignore me forever?

 

Naruto had left him alone for the past couple days but now he had one new message.

 

N: we need to talk

 

Sasuke agreed. They did. He began typing out a reply.

 

S: yea youre right. lets meet somewhere

N: oh thank god

N: sorry. yes. where?

 

Sasuke thought on it for a second

 

S: the park. tonight.

 

He knew Naruto would know what he meant. Sasuke didn't want to have too much time to get nervous about what he was going to say. There was a single reply from naruto.

 

N: I’ll see you there

 

* * *

 

Sasuke sat on a swing, at the park by his house. It had only taken him five minutes to walk over. It was the same park where he’d met Naruto. From his spot on the swing he could see the grassy patch where they first sat together and introduced themselves. If he looked over to his other side, he could see the trees, hear the creek where they had looked for frogs.

It was a cold night. Sasuke couldn't see many stars from his spot in modern suburbia, though the moon shimmered overhead, half full. He wondered of Naruto could see the stars from where he lived.

Sasuke didn't have to wait long before he heard the sound of an engine that’d seen better days, a car door slamming, and footsteps approaching behind him. He didn't need to turn to see who it was, the scent on the air telling him all he needed to know.

Naruto took a seat at the swing beside him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

It was silent between for a few long, excruciatingly awkward seconds.

“I need to apolo-”

“I’m so sorry abou-”

They both stopped, smiling at each other a bit. Sasuke went first.

“I’m sorry. What happened was my fault. I was careless.” he stared down at the bark mulch beneath him, his whole body completely still.

“I’m sorry too-” Naruto was cut off almost immediately by a penetrating look from Sasuke, “wh-what?”

“You didn't do anything. Ruts are normal. You-” Sasuke glanced away again, “You held your composure. Besides, if I had just washed your stupid sweatshirt-”

Naruto raised a hand to stop him right there.

“Actually the sweatshirt was pretty helpful. I mean it might have been the cause of the whole mess, but.. I guess it’s hard to explain. It kept me grounded.” Sasuke could understand. He’d been there too. He nodded. Naruto went on, rubbing at the back of his head while grinning sheepishly, “Well, if you’re gonna let me off easy, then I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. I still feel sorry though. Just for, the whole thing I guess.”

The silence spread between them again, not as awkward as before but a little more tense. Sasuke hoped against hope that Naruto hadn't noticed what he already had, that he wouldn't start asking questions that Sasuke didn't want to know the answer to, but had already thought about extensively already.

As soon as he got home, Sasuke had googled ruts, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened between him and Naruto. Going into a rut like that, there was no way it could have been a coincidence.

And he was right.

In some cases, the unexpected smell of an omega’s heat could be enough to push an alpha into a rut, especially if the smell was particularly intense and even more so if the omega was bonded with that alpha. Sasuke went through the mental checklist. A hoodie that he had nearly jizzed all over while in heat? Yea, that would count as a strong scent. A strong bond though? He’d felt the coil in his stomach, a snake sleeping in the grass. He hadn't wanted to answer that question.

And then right after he’d googled ruts, he googled imprinting.

He really hadn't wanted to know those answers.

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s dumb goofy face, now. He was tapping his fingers on the chains of the swing and swinging his legs like an idiot. Who in their right mind would imprint on an alpha like that? This was the same Naruto he’d always known. The same blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair. He felt the same way about him that he had his entire life. Besides, it wasn’t like Naruto would even reciprocate the feelings if he had them. The tightening in his chest disagreed with him.

“So…” Naruto started, and Sasuke's body tensed, waiting for the question, “Are we still friends then? We’re cool?”

Sasuke felt an immediate rush of relief while simultaneously feeling a drop in his stomach, “Yea. Friends. That was never even in question.”

Naruto smiled brightly at him, “Ah, good. I was really worried for a minute there.” Sasuke almost apologized for that too but he stopped himself. He knew he’d made Naruto worry, ignoring him for so long. Disappearing again. He couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud though. He punched Naruto’s arm instead.

“Stupid. We’ve been friends for 10 years.”

Naruto just laughed lightly, completely unfazed by Sasuke’s punch.

“Well I can never tell with you. Just wanted to make sure.”

Ouch. Sasuke felt the hidden meaning there. The separation. The way they hadn't seen each other in years and their communication had dwindled. He looked Naruto dead in the eye.

“It’s not gonna be like that again. I won’t disappear like I did last time,” He held out two fingers, their secret handshake, “I promise.”

Naruto blinked at him a couple times before smiling softly and returning the handshake, “Yea. I won't disappear on you either.”

Even though the handshake was done, Naruto didn't let go. Sasuke didn't pull away. They were quiet for a few more seconds.

“So about the sweatshirt…” Sasuke’s whole body tensed up again. He wasn't sure how much more of this his heart could take. Was he going to ask? Naruto continued, “Why did you need it? Itachi answered the door when I came over and he was the one that told me you needed to borrow it. But why did it come back smelling like your heat smell?”

Sasuke had never so carefully arranged his face in his entire life. He hadn't been expecting this question but now those other worries paled in comparison to this alternative. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d rather die than explain this situation, though he should've been expecting it. He took a few measured breaths, trying to calm his racing heart a bit before giving as pragmatic a reply as he possibly could.

“A little while ago, Itachi explained I’d be going through a growth spurt. I guess heats and ruts are especially bad for the Uchiha family at a certain point in pubescence. He recommended I find an alpha I trust and,” there was no way in hell he was going to tell Naruto what Itachi actually said, “borrow something of theirs so I could have their scent to help calm me down. I guess you were the first that came to mind.”

Naruto was quiet for a minute, save for the sound of Naruto scuffing the dirt with his shoe, and Sasuke didn't have the guts to look at him and gauge his reaction.

“Did it help?”

Sasuke looked up. “Hm?”

“Did it help, having my scent around?”

More than he knew.

“Yea. It helped.” Sasuke kept the rest of the explanation to himself. Itachi had warned him, but he had no idea how unbearable it was actually going to be. That sweater was probably the only thing that got him through it.

“Then I’ll keep giving it to you.”

“Wh-”

“On the condition that you give me something of yours for my ruts.”

Sasuke was silent for a few moments, scrutinizing Naruto’s face for some kind of hidden motive. The idiot just smiled back at him, face open and clear as ever.

“Why? Why would you need something of mine?”

“This last rut I had was probably the easiest one I’ve ever gone through, and it was that sweatshirt that got me through it.” Naruto paused, blushing, “I mean, it doesn't have to be a heat soaked sweatshirt every time, just your regular scent is nice, but-”

“Every time? So you’d like me to drop a heat soaked one in every now and then?” Sasuke teased.

Naruto’s face turned a delicious shade of pink, “Th-that’s not what I meant! You assh-”

Sasuke laughed but then, to his surprise, he said, “Okay.”

“I- what?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yea. sure. Okay. We’re just helping each other out. Sounds like a good deal.” Sasuke tried to sound more nonchalant than he actually felt.

There was that stupid blinding smile again, “Yea. It’s a deal.”

Sasuke stood from the swing with finality and Naruto followed. They made their way back to Naruto’s truck, sitting at the edge of the park.

“Surprised your parents let you stay out this late.”

“Parent. Mom’s been a lot looser with the rules since. Well, since.”

“Ah. I see.”

“Probably the lack of a prison guard monitoring her every move.”

“Yea, that’ll do it.”

“Jiraiya give you a curfew?”

“Giving me a curfew implies he’d have to be home to enforce it, so no.”

They reached the truck and, to Naruto’s surprise, Sasuke gave him a hug goodbye.

“Thanks.” Sasuke took one more deep breath of the alpha’s scent, warming himself from the inside out, before pulling away.

“Y-yea. For what?” Naruto was blushing again. He was so easy.

“Just for. Being you.” he offered no more explanation, only a coy smile before opting to turn away and start walking home. “Drive safe!” He shouted behind him. Sasuke heard Naruto grumble something under his breath before he opened the car door and slammed it shut behind him. Naruto’s truck croaked as it drove past Sasuke and disappeared down the road. The moon glittered overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sips from a big gulp cup labeled PRAISE uh oh I think it's getting empty and I'm such a thirsty flower


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy summer fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a heads up!  
> > I work weekends so if i dont update on thursday, you probably wont hear from me until at least Monday  
> > I'm going to be in Europe for 2 weeks starting the 29th. I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done there as I wont have wifi to distract me but also... I'll have limited wifi to update. I'll keep you posted on how that works out for me.
> 
> CW: underage drinking

The deal ended up working pretty well, and in both their favors. Sasuke started to see more of Naruto, holding up his promise that he wouldn't disappear, and Naruto was very generous with the clothing he doled out to Sasuke, making sure Sasuke had enough of his scent for his heats.

Gaara and Neji were, of course, immensely curious about Sasuke’s old friend and demanded to meet him. Sasuke indulged them simply to get them out of his hair. They met Naruto at a burger place by their school, and Gaara and Neji could tell just from the look of him that their worries were groundless.

“No way, the three of you all met each other through fistfights?” Naruto said through a bite of burger.

Gaara had just gotten done relaying the first time he and Sasuke had spoken to each other- a dispute over a spot in the library that had ended in bruised knuckles and bloody noses.

“What can I say, there’s a reason the three of us get along,” Sasuke said from beside him. He dipped a fry into his milkshake before popping it into his mouth.

“Yea but getting into a fight in the middle of class? Damn Uchiha, that’s feisty. What did your father say?”

Sasuke smirked, “When I explained I was defending my reputation, he let it slide.”

Neji rolled his eyes from across the table, “I still maintain that you cheated. I saw the panicked look in your eyes during the test. There was no way you could have gotten a 100% unless you bummed the answers off of someone- that someone being me!”

“Whatcha gonna do about it Hyuuga? You gonna cry about it?” Sasuke's face was so sinister, Naruto almost could believe he had cheated- and gotten away with it. At the very least he was questioning which side was truly in the right.

“I’m certainly not gonna punch you in front of god and all our classmates, you psycho.”

Naruto was beginning to realize that the way Sasuke and his friends talked to each other wasn’t very nice- in fact it was kind of mean. But they laughed while they did it, so maybe it wasn't as mean as he thought? It wasn't like the friendly razing he was used to with Sakura and the guys. Their words felt sharper. He turned to Gaara.

“So how did you and Neji meet, then?”

Gaara didn't look up from his phone, “He asked me if I had a hall pass so I kneed him in the dick.”

Neji’s face was a hard line. He remembered this story too.

“Ugh, hall monitor Neji was the worst,” Sasuke groaned from beside him. He was spinning a spoon in his milkshake, lazily. Naruto watched him bring it up to his lips before tearing his gaze away.

Neji was nodding, “Yea, we were all little shits back then.”

Naruto tried to think of anything other than Sasuke’s pink tongue and how it could lick things and the things that he wanted it to lick. He forced a laugh and stole one of Sasuke’s fries, “How did you guys even become friends if you were so awful to each other?”

He felt Sasuke shrug, “You end up in the office with someone enough times, you kind of get to know them. Turned out we had more things in common than we did differe- hey wait are you stealing my fries? You have your own fries!”

Naruto laughed, genuinely this time, “Your fries taste better.”

“You fucking moron, they're the same fries. We got them from the same place!”

“Then there’s even less reason to be so stingy!”

Gaara looked up from his phone and he and Neji watched as the two continued to play fight. Both of them took note of the smile on Sasuke’s face, something so rare it would’ve been easier to wait for a blue moon. If they shared a sideways glance, neither Sasuke or Naruto noticed it.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke also got to meet Naruto’s friends which meant he also got to catch up with Sakura. Naruto chose to do the latter one first, as ever since he’d rushedly texted her about the heat incident, Sakura had been dying to see Sasuke again and bugged him about it constantly. At 17, Sakura loomed over both Naruto and Sasuke. Her strength as a pup had matured right along with her, which was to say, her arms were huge. The pink haired alpha rushed Sasuke on sight and lifted him into her arms. Sasuke actually felt his feet leave the ground.

“I missed you so much! How’ve you been? You’ve grown so much!” It was the first time they’d seen each other in 6 years. While Sasuke itched at the unexpected intimacy, he still felt his throat grow stiff at the familiarity. She hadn't changed.

“Put me down, weirdo.”

“Pfff that’s the first thing you say to me?” Sakura did put him down though and Sasuke felt minutely safer with his feet back on solid ground, “Naruto wasn’t kidding, you’ve gotten cranky with age,” she smiled, “but you kind of always were that way, though.”

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto who held his hands up in defense.  

“Cranky in a cute way!”

“I hate both of you.”

Sakura and Naruto just laughed at him.

They spent the rest of the day catching up on each other’s lives. Sasuke told Sakura about his friends at private school and Itachi’s wedding and his dad dying, and Sakura told him about soft ball and dating girls and her job at the hospital. Sakura was apparently quite the omega killer at their school, not to Sasuke’s surprise. After talking and eating and piling onto the couch to watch movies, he felt his heart swell with adoration. He really had missed her. This he kept to himself though, in favor of berating every movie choice she and Naruto made until they picked the one he wanted to watch but didn't want to ask for.

As the movie started, he felt Naruto chuckle quietly next to him, a soft huff of breath and an open smile.

“What?” Sasuke whispered.

“You could have just said you wanted to watch Clueless,” Naruto shook his head, smiling, “Bastard.”

Sasuke punched his arm and sunk further into the couch.

 

* * *

 

It was summer and at this point in his growth, Sasuke was now taller than Naruto- though the other boy would argue it was only by 2 centimeters. It was enough for him, and the rest of Naruto's friends, to tease him about though.

Naruto had made quite the pack in his time away from Sasuke. Besides Sakura, Naruto had two other alpha friends, Kiba and Rock Lee, as well as two beta friends, Chouji and Shino. To Sasuke’s surprise, they also had one omega friend, Shikamaru. He didn't seem to be dating anyone there, so Sasuke wondered why the omega would hang out with their group before realizing he was thinking like his father- and besides, wasn't _he_ an omega hanging around this very same pack without being attached to any of them? He banished the thought away.

When he was with them, he could smell the familiar pack smell that he’d recognized on Sakura all those years ago. They were each different, but all belonged to the same group by some hidden pheromone. From the way Naruto hugged and rubbed up on his friends, it wasn't a mystery to Sasuke as to how it was being spread.

Sasuke still had reservations about physical affection, something that became even more obviously apparent when he hung out with Naruto and his friends. Witnessing Naruto sling an arm around Kiba, nuzzle into Lee, casually hug Chouji- it made Sasuke feel things in his chest that were unfamiliar and feral. Sasuke was the only one that Naruto kept his distance with. Finding out that Naruto was naturally a much more affectionate person than Sasuke got to experience made him feel some type of way. A way that he tried to set straight one afternoon when they were all swimming in the river.

Sasuke was lounging on the bank, letting the sun soak into his skin and feeling the sand beneath his fingers. In the water, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura were having a playfight. Sasuke's gaze lingered on their hands, how Naruto grabbed Sakura around the waist and threw her into the water, how Kiba wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulders and pulled him under, how Sakura hoisted Naruto up over her head and spun him away. Sasuke was completely dry but he felt submerged all the same. He closed his eyes and watched the sun dance on the back of his eyelids instead. When he felt a shadow fall over his face, he didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Naruto.

“You’re in my sun.”

“Is this okay for you to be doing?”

Sasuke squinted an eye open at Naruto. The towel that he’d used to dry off was hanging around his shoulders.

“Is what okay?”

Naruto gestured vaguely, “You’re like, super pale. Aren’t you gonna burn?”

Sasuke sat up and glared, “Were you dropped on your head?”

Naruto gaped at him, waving his hands around, “Wh- I didn’t! Why are you mad? I just asked a question!”   

Sasuke let out a slow exhale. Being called pale wasn't necessarily an insult, but it wasn't a compliment either.

“I’m not going to burn. Not every one tans as easily as you, but some of us can try.” If he hadn't said it so derisively, his words could almost be mistaken for flattery. Naruto shifted from one foot to the other. This wasn’t what he really wanted to talk about. Sasuke squinted up at him. The sun was right behind him and it was making him hard to look at. He sighed and patted the ground next to him and Naruto took the gesture, taking a seat beside him.

“What did you actually come over here to say?” Sasuke paused and took the opportunity to break the tension a bit, “Unless you were just looking for an excuse to rub suntan lotion on my back?”

Naruto ducked his head and coughed out a nervous laugh and Sasuke relished in the pink flush that crawled up his neck. Whether it was from his words or the sunshine, who was he to say?

“Bastard, I didn't come over here to say anything. I just, “ Naruto scratched the back of his head, “came over here. I guess. To see you.”

The river water and the heat of the day mixed with Naruto’s scent to make a delicious wet sagey citrusy smell that hovered over his skin. Sasuke thought about the hands again. He looked at Naruto’s fidgeting ones. He wondered how much Naruto held himself back around him. He wondered if it was hard. He grabbed the damp towel from around Naruto’s shoulders and placed it in his lap, then turned his body perpendicular to lay his head on it. Naruto froze, his hands hovering, seemingly unsure where to put them.

Sasuke peaked up at him through one eye, “You can touch my hair if you want. If you’re just gonna hang around without saying anything then I’m gonna use you as a pillow.”

Naruto did not seem to take any issue with this. His fingers immediately wove into Sasuke’s hair, and though Sasuke tensed at first, he gradually relaxed under the touch.

He couldn't really feel much, besides the sensation of his hair moving, and he didn't mind it, until Naruto got bolder and started scratching at his scalp.

His fingers started at the base of Sasuke’s head, the soft spot where his spine met his skull, applying firm pressure in small circles. It sent a relaxing wave down Sasuke’s spine and he found himself inclining his head forward. Naruto’s fingers moved upward and out, to Sasuke’s temple and along his hairline, down the top of his head. Sasuke wanted more. It felt good and  Naruto couldn't reach the other side of his head like this. The smell of bergamot was so much stronger in this position. If he turned his head just a little bit…

“Hey love birds, get a room!”

Sasuke sat straight up.

“Kiba, you moron!”

He heard the splash of Sakura no doubtedly pushing Kiba into the water. Sasuke stood up.

“I’m going back to the car. Gonna check my phone.”

Naruto didn't follow him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was slow progress, progress he found he was really only able to make if he didnt pay too much attention to it. Sometimes it was easy, he would look up and suddenly his legs were in Naruto’s lap or Naruto’s chin would be resting on his shoulder, watching him scroll twitter like it was nothing. Other times it was stifling. Sasuke would be hypersensitive to every move Naruto made and his body couldn't make up its mind about how to respond in kind.

A hand would brush against his and he’d clench his fingers into a fist or he’d bump Naruto’s foot under the table and fold his legs underneath himself to keep it from happening again. The constant push and pull was exhausting. He could tell it was for Naruto as well.

Still, they couldn't keep themselves away from each other. They spent almost every day of their summer over at each other’s houses. Naruto made Sasuke watch Dragonball Z and Sasuke made Naruto teach him how to drive. At night they would crawl up and lay on the roof like they always used to, although Naruto’s house was better for stargazing.

There was a time when they were eating together at Sasuke’s house with his mother. Naruto was telling a gripping story about how he and Chouji almost died in a fateful cow tipping incident. When Sasuke looked over at his mother, to his surprise, he caught her cracking a smile.

After Naruto left that evening and Sasuke was helping with dishes, Mikoto said to him, “Naruto has grown into quite the young man.”

Sasuke just snorted, wiping a plate, “Whatever he looks like on the outside, he’s still an idiot on the inside.”

“I like him,” Mikoto paused, “He’s good for you.”

Sasuke halted in what he was doing and gave his mother a look, “What are you getting at?”

Mikoto just smiled at him cryptically and disappeared upstairs.

Sasuke didn't have much time to think more on his mother’s words. The summer was too full of the time he spent with Naruto. They went to the mall. They went camping. They went out to eat. They played video games. They watched movies. They talked.

After ignoring his friends for weeks, Sasuke made it up to Neji and Gaara by introducing them to Naruto’s pack. He could see the regret in their eyes as soon as they stepped foot in Naruto’s obnoxious ranch home and the scents, as well as the noise- because no one could be loud like Naruto’s friends could be loud- threatened to bowl them over.

Lee immediately latched onto Neji, after getting into an argument over what was the better method to shank someone with a pair of keys. He followed him around the party, giving Neji no peace of mind. Gaara, who had been chatting with Sakura and Shikamaru all night, was the one to save him, stepping in and asking the alpha how many pushups he could do. Lee was barely into his fifth one before both Gaara and Neji disappeared out of sight.

For Sasuke’s birthday, they hiked into the mountains, just the two of them. Naruto had said he’d gone backpacking before with Jiraiya and Sasuke wanted to try it out. They slept under the stars and woke up before dawn, climbing out to a cliff ledge to watch the sunrise. As the sun peeked over the tops of the trees, Sasuke looked over at Naruto. The light turned his blonde hair gold and reflected silver in his blue eyes. For the first time in his life, Sasuke’s heart felt completely calm. He looked back over the view and laid his head on Naruto’s shoulder.

August was a sweltering ordeal. Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji lounged by the side of the pool while Naruto and his friends played chicken in the water. Beside them sat Shino, playing a game of solitaire with himself. Ever since their first meeting, Lee had become increasingly showy around Sasuke’s friends, and they both pointedly ignored him now. He yelled and made declarations about refusing to lose while glancing over his shoulder at the sunbathing omegas. Neji’s eyes didn't even flicker from behind his gucci sunglasses and Gaara barely spared a glance from his phone. Sasuke hid his snicker behind the book he was pretending to read.

As the teams were, it was Shikamaru and Chouji, Lee and Kiba, and Naruto and Sakura. While Sasuke was, of course, rooting for Sakura and Naruto, he knew none of them were going to defeat the team that was ShikaChoji. Even so, while the winner was inevitable, that didn't mean he couldn't still enjoy watching their water slick bodies crash and fight against each other. Particularly Naruto’s. His book was practically a prop at this point.

“You’re staring,” Gaara’s voice, beside him. Sasuke flicked his eyes to his left, to his friend who was still on his phone.

“What about it?” He turned his attention back to the pool. It was down to Shikamaru vs Naruto, their hands gripped tight, shoulders straining.

“Hm,” was Gaara’s only reply.

With a twist, Chouji gave Shikamaru the advantage he needed, throwing Naruto off balance and landing both him and Sakura face first into the pool water.

Naruto surfaced, sputtering indignancies, “Not fair! You two shouldn't be allowed to work together!” He wiped the water from his face, “It’s totally cheating!”

Shikamaru just leaned back in his place on Chouji’s shoulders and laughed. Chouji looked like he could hold him all day.

“If you can't beat us then get good. Why should we play with a disability just because you can't even defeat a helpless omega?” Shikamaru said the last two words sarcastically. Naruto started to flush around the neck.

Sasuke set his book down and stood up, “Then how about you try beating this omega?”

Everyone in the pool turned to look at Sasuke.

As far as Omega’s went, Sasuke knew he hardly looked the part. Years of his father’s weird conditioning had made his body hard and unyielding where his peers were more soft and inviting. Shikamaru’s face suddenly grew tired. His eyes flicked between Sasuke’s challenging stare and Naruto’s excited one.

“I don't think-”

“Hell yea.” Naruto interrupted him before he could protest.

Shikamaru sighed and hung his head back, looking up at the clouds.

“What a fucking drag.”

The others, who had been watching from the water, swam to the edges of the pool and lifted themselves out to sit on the ledges. Sasuke noticed Gaara put down his phone.

He confidently walked up to the pool, where Naruto met him, offering a hand. Sasuke slid a leg over his shoulders.

“Drop me and die.”

“Don't worry, you’re gonna leave this pool as dry as when you entered it.”

They met Chouji and Shikamaru over in the middle of the shallows.

Sakura called from the outside of the pool, their signal, “Okay… Start!”

Sasuke lunged.

Shikamaru technically had the advantage, as he had more experience with the game. But, he had also been playing longer, and his stamina was lower than Sasuke’s who had spent most of his day laying in the sun. If his skin had been wet, then Sasuke would have struggled to find purchased on him, but as Shikamaru had been enjoying a string of wins… his upper body was as dry as Sasuke’s was.

They clasp hands and pushed against each other. Sasuke had more core strength then Shikamaru but Chouji had a better hold. Sasuke released one of Shikamaru’s hands and slid his arm up the other one, twisting it around to ensnare him and grab his shoulder. He tapped a heel against Naruto’s side and Naruto turned sharply, dragging Shikamaru with them both. Choji followed quickly, just barely keeping Shikamaru from toppling. Sasuke pulled his leg up and Naruto released it, tightening his grip on the other leg. Sasuke kicked the flat of his foot into Shikamaru’s side and let go of his hold on his shoulder at the same time. Shikamaru toppled forward, into the water. Sasuke grinned triumphantly.

Beneath him, Naruto cheered  and shot his fists up. Shikamaru swam to the side and crawled out of the water, grumbling to himself as he laid on his back. Then, true to his word, Naruto deposited Sasuke back at the ledge of the pool, perhaps not quite as dry as when he’d first entered but dry enough.

“See? Kept my promise.” His smile was wide.

Before Sasuke even knew what he was doing, his hand had reached out to cup Naruto’s face.

“I knew you would.”

They lingered like that for a few, immeasurable heartbeats. Naruto leaned into the touch and just like that, the spell was broken. All sense came back to Sasuke and in one quick motion he pulled his hand away and stood up, sitting back down at his chair with his book.

“Smooth,” Sasuke heard Gaara mutter over his phone.

They didn't stay at the pool much longer after that.

 

* * *

 

 

School started and Naruto and Sasuke were relegated to seeing each other on the weekends. Sasuke did his best to tutor Naruto in some of his poorer subjects but there were some causes that were meant to be lost. Summer did it’s best to stretch into fall but as the air chilled around them, Sasuke found he hardly felt it.

For Naruto’s birthday, he just wanted to spend time with all of his friends. Jiraiya let him have the house to himself and even left two cases of beer on the counter for him and his friends. It was cheap and tasted like piss and had barely any alcohol in it, but for 10 teenagers splitting 12 cans, it was enough for them to have an excuse to act like they were drunk.

Sasuke only took one sip of his before giving the rest to Naruto. He found that, while it was alcohol, that didn't mean he was willing to lower his standards enough to drink garbage water. Naruto just smiled and took his can.

They blasted music that was way too loud and played games with arbitrary rules and laughed at stupid jokes made from stupid stories.

When the party was at an all time high, Sasuke excused himself outside for a breather. The chilly October air bit at his skin but the feeling was a welcome one. It was unbearably hot inside, between the high number of hormonal adolescents and the alcohol pushing their body heat to the surface, where it could suffocate the air. The fact that Sasuke just happened to be missing a game of spin the bottle was pure coincidence.

He heard the door open, the noise from the party inside swelling and then going quieter as the person closed the door behind them. It was Naruto. Because of course he knew it was Naruto. He always knew.

Naruto took a place beside him, slinging an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, leaning a little too much into it. Sasuke wondered if he was off balance. He’d been a little tipsy when Sasuke had left him last. Naruto looked out, up at the moon with Sasuke.

“I need to call on our promise again,” His voice sounded weird.

“Pfff. Which one.”

Naruto turned to him, pupils dilated and his face unreadable.

“I need your help with something?” Naruto looked like he would rather be talking about anything else.

Sasuke tilted his head, reading Naruto’s nervousness. “Oh?”

“I’m 18 now which means… well, it means the deed to my parents house is now mine to access,” Sasuke nodded, waiting for Naruto to continue, “I’m going to sell the house.”

There were a lot of things Sasuke felt like he wanted to say but the most prominent thing that came to his mind was Naruto, and how understanding he’d been at the funeral for Sasuke’s own father. How he hadn't said a word despite Sasuke’s ranting even with the reminder of his dead parents painfully close. Sasuke withheld his judgement.

“I’ll help in any way I can.”

Naruto’s shoulders visibly relaxed and he turned away to look back up at the moon overhead. They’d both grown a lot, Sasuke was now just a couple inches shorter than Sakura while Naruto still hadn’t managed to close that 2 centimeter gap. Despite the height difference, Naruto still managed to be bigger than Sasuke in every other way. Or at least, every way that Sasuke could visually compare. He leaned in against Naruto.

“I’m going to borrow your Ichiraku shirt before I leave tonight, alright?”

“Aw man, I really like that one.”

Sasuke poked him in the side.

“I know, that’s why I’m borrowing it.”

Naruto chuckled, breathy, “Fine. Leave your jacket behind then.”

Silence stretched between them as they looked up at the sky together, the only sound being the distant voice of the base boosted music coming from inside.

“The moon is beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Devilman readers out there?
> 
> Next chapter is written and edited and will be posted later this week before I leave. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team 7 renovates a house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for a little while! I'll be leaving for Europe for 2 weeks after this but I'll be working on it as much as much as I can! Thank you all for your lovely comments!

They started two weeks later, on a weekend. 

Naruto unlocked the door to reveal his home, exactly as he had left it 7 years ago, only this time with a thick layer of dust coating every surface. He stood in the entry way for a solid few minutes while Sasuke lugged in flattened boxes. When Sasuke stood up to examine the house around him and noticed Naruto, frozen, he decided to gently take the steering wheel. 

“How about we work on dusting things off first? That way we can at least see what we're doing.”

Naruto nodded in assent.

They grabbed some rags, borrowed from Sasuke’s home, and got to work, opening up the curtains and letting in the meager gray sunlight to help fill the house up a bit. Scare away some of the ghosts. 

Afterward, they set up a sorting system of ‘keep’, ‘throw away’, and ‘donate’ and got to work on the kitchen, making their way through the easier rooms first. By the time they finished up the kitchen it was late afternoon. 

Sasuke volunteered to clear away some things, “I’ll take these boxes out to Good Will and I’ll bring us pizza back?” he stood up from taping boxes. 

“Sounds good. Thanks.” Naruto was dutifully going through the living room at this point. There wasn't much here- the larger furniture he would need Sasuke’s help to carry out- but he was wrapping up his mom's old knick knacks and putting them away. In the donate box. 

Sasuke nodded and left, doing his best to keep his worry for his friend at bay. They had made surprisingly good time- but most of that time was due to Naruto’s incredibly stringent decision making in deciding what to keep and what to toss. Sasuke had watched idly by as Naruto made the decision to donate his mother’s crystal and her apron and her oven mitts with the fox faces. He’d drawn the line at the fine china.

“My mother might want that,” Sasuke’d said, putting his hand over it before Naruto could move it to the donations pile. It was a partial truth at least. 

Sasuke was a little shocked at the meager amount of things that Naruto had put away to keep. The anxious energy radiating off of Naruto didn't do anything to soothe his worries either.

Still, they made good work of the rest of the evening, packing up most of the rest of the downstairs. They even had a good laugh when they got to Minato’s old office, making jokes about what a dinosaur the computer was. That room took a little more time than expected, as they had to comb through all the documents and make sure they weren’t throwing away anything important. Naruto ended up keeping a small stack of folders and the computer plus hard drive. 

After throwing everything else away and packing the keep box into Naruto’s truck and taking the garbage bags out to the curb, they decided to call it a night. They would tackle the upstairs in the morning. Sasuke could already tell their job was about to get much harder. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, beginning to feel the fatigue of the days tasks set in. He looked over and saw that Naruto was just as, if not more, worn out than he was.

“You wanna spend the night at my place?” It had been a while since Naruto had stayed over in their spare bedroom, not since the summer.

Naruto seemed to weigh it in his mind. “Nah, I should probably get this stuff back to my house. Don't know how much truck space I’m gonna need tomorrow.”

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto’s truck bed to the lone box sitting in the corner, that he knew was full of pots and pans, ‘For when I move out’ as Naruto had reasoned. The computer and papers were in the front seat. Sasuke looked back at his friend.

“You sure? It’s a bit of a drive. If you stay over we can get an early start tomorrow.” Naruto was being uncharacteristically stiff. Sasuke could guess at the reason why. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I didn't bring any stuff. I should probably just head out.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes up to the night sky, “You can just borrow stuff from me,” he paused, feeling very warm all of a sudden, “if you stay over, we can sleep in my bed. Like when we were kids.” The words fell out of his mouth, rushed before he could have the chance to grab them back.

A smile cracked over Naruto’s face. Sasuke thought it might’ve been the first genuine smile he’d seen from Naruto all day.

“Well I guess if that’s the case, how could I say no?”

Sasuke turned on his heel and marched toward his house, leaving Naruto to catch up. His face felt embarrassingly hot. It was just a sleepover. Nothing they hadn’t done before. Just like when they were little. 

And yet Sasuke couldn't shake the tense feeling in his stomach. The coiling. A sleepover with an  _ alpha.  _ Naruto wasn’t the pup he used to be, as much as Sasuke tried to ignore that fact. 

He led Naruto up to his room and got to work rummaging through his drawers for something for Naruto to wear. He pulled out a shirt and sweats that were big on him but would hopefully fit Naruto. 

As far as their body types went, they weren't too different. Sasuke may have had the height advantage but Naruto was bulkier. He was able to find a pair of sweats that fit Naruto alright but as far as shirts went… after the third failure they had just decided to forgo it. Sasuke didn't know what was worse, Naruto’s naked chest or the way his shirt stretched obscenely over it.  

Naruto chuckled as he looked down at himself, “Ah, whatever I don’t really wear much to bed anyway.],” He’d started pulling the shirt over his head before checking up at Sasuke, “if you don’t mind?” 

Sasuke shrugged, looking away and trying to hide the fact that he’d been looking. “No, not at all.” 

They got ready for bed after that. 

“Get a fucking skin care routine already,” Sasuke grouched in response to Naruto stealing his face wash, not for the first time.

“That stuff’s confusing. Why bother with that when I can just use yours?” Naruto said as he washed his face with Sasuke’s thirty dollar all natural skin cleansing gel. 

Sasuke exhaled slowly, “Because, this routine is tailor made for  _ my  _ skin. Not yours. You could get one that’s for  _ your  _ skin and it would help  _ you. _ ”

Naruto just shrugged, “Eh, sounds like too much work. Besides,” He spritzed his face with Sasuke’s rose water toner, “it’s like a luxury when I use your stuff. When I stay over I get to pamper myself with Sasuke’s one hundred dollar 12-step korean skin care routine made of gold. If I did it every day it wouldn't be fun any more.” 

Sasuke grinded his teeth together and refrained from slapping a hand to his forehead as he took his contacts out. Naruto, on the other hand, began to massage Sasuke’s moisturizer into his face, a fifty dollar soft cream with, yes, gold flakes. 

“This is why you have black heads,” Sasuke pulled away from the mirror and looked at Naruto, now a blurry figure, “Tell you what, next time we’re free, I’ll take you shopping for a skin care routine. And you better fucking use it.” 

It was hard for Sasuke to see fine details without his contacts but he could still make out the grin that stretched across Naruto’s face.

“Okay. It’s a promise.”

The night wound down after that, and they crawled into Sasuke’s bed together after turning off the lights. Sasuke’s internal monologue went haywire as he tried to soothe his racing heart, lying there in the dark. 

“I didn’t know you wear glasses.” Naruto said into the silence. 

“Oh uh, yea. Vision started going in middle school. Never really “wore glasses” though. Dad insisted I go straight to contacts.” He felt Naruto’s weight shift next to him. 

“Are you gonna wear them tomorrow?”

Sasuke smirked a bit, “Glasses? Probably. I don’t like to put my contacts in first thing in the morning.”

He could hear Naruto’s smile through his words.

“Good. Can’t wait to see it.”

Sasuke felt a little calmer after that. He drifted off peacefully in what felt like seconds. 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke woke up feeling incredibly warm. His room was still grey and dim, the fall morning taking its time on the horizon. The smell of warm citrusy bergamot enveloped his senses and cozied him up like a blanket fresh out of the dryer. He cuddled into his pillow, about to fall back asleep when  _ something _ squeezed him around the middle and suddenly he remembered. His eyes shot open. The warm feeling around him wasn’t a blanket. It was Naruto. Naruto was curled up around him, snuggling him like a boa constrictor on a branch. 

Sasuke’s back was pressed flush to Naruto’s chest. Their legs were tangled up together, one of Naruto’s legs lifted in between Sasuke’s own. Naruto’s hand rested against Sasuke’s chest, curled around a pec. Through their sweats, he could feel Naruto’s half hard dick against his ass. Naruto shifted a bit in his sleep and that leg between Sasuke’s thighs came dangerously close to pressing against his-

Sasuke swallowed thickly. He needed to get out of this situation before he got slick. He would sooner die than let Naruto smell the effect he had on him. 

“Naruto?”

A groggy “Mmm?” was replied against his neck, warm and deep. Sasuke suppressed a shudder.

“Naruto, get off me.”

“Hm?” He felt the body around him tense, “Oh, shit, sorry,” Naruto rolled off of him, untangling his limbs from Sasuke’s and removing his warmth to the other side of the bed, “I usually sleep with a body pillow at home. Must’ve just happened in my sleep. Sorry about that.” Naruto apologized again. His voice was still raspy with sleep. Sasuke rolled over and sat up a bit on his elbows to look at him. 

“You mean your Vegeta body pillow?” 

Naruto’s face turned a deep shade of red. 

“Uh not that. A different one. I have another body pillow.” 

Sasuke smirked and shoved his pillow in Naruto’s face before hopping off the bed, leaving Naruto sputtering. Any tension he had felt upon waking was dissipated. 

“Get up, idiot, we’ve got a long day ahead.” 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke wore his glasses that day. The first time he’d ever worn them outside of the house. He let Naruto choose which room to tackle first. Naruto chose his bedroom. 

Sasuke thought he had gotten used to the nostalgia of being in the old Uzumaki home, but seeing Naruto’s childhood room brought on a fresh wave. 

The room had been ransacked from when Naruto had been forced to pack for living with Jiraiya, so a lot of the stuff was already gone. Still, some remnants remained; old broken action figures, some drawings on the wall, clothes in the closet that Naruto either didn’t want to bring or didn’t have enough space for. 

They packed and chatted, sipping their coffees as they went, reminiscing about the old days. Well, Sasuke drank coffee. Naruto drank hot chocolate. It was firmly agreed upon by many, including Naruto himself, that he should never have coffee.

“So what did you do when we were backpacking? I never saw you take your contacts out once!” Naruto was back on the glasses thing again. 

Sasuke shrugged, “I slept in them. Didn’t want to risk losing or breaking my glasses.” This was a lie. Sasuke had a huge complex about his glasses and had firmly refused to let anybody see him in them ever. And that had included Naruto. At least at that point in time. 

“Gross. You slept with things in your eyes? Isn’t that like, unsanitary?” 

“No.” Yes. It was extremely unsanitary. There was reason Sasuke had to take his contacts out every night and that reason was disinfecting them of bacteria. His eyes had also been dry as hell and itchy upon waking. He had packed eyedrops specifically for that purpose that he had taken when Naruto’s back was turned. 

Sasuke smiled to himself. Oh the things he used to care about. Naruto bugged him about wanting to try on his glasses while Sasuke abstinently refused as they continued packing. 

Naruto kept almost nothing. He already had everything he wanted from this room. The only thing that didn’t get thrown away or donated was a picture he found of himself and his parents, shoved under the bed. It had been taken while they were on a camping trip, the three of them sitting around a campfire. Their faces were flushed and bright. 

Sasuke brought the boxes down while Naruto moved onto what would probably be the hardest task: his parents bedroom. 

When Sasuke rejoined him, Naruto was standing in front of his parents’ walk in closet. Together, they looked around at all the clothes. 

Sasuke pondered Minato’s side of the closet, “I wonder if your dad’s suits would fit you.” 

Naruto’s inhale was shaky, “I always remember him as being so tall.” 

Sasuke didn’t push it. Didn’t want to tamper with Naruto’s memories, held precious. 

“You gonna keep anything?” 

Naruto shook his head. “None of it’s really in style anymore. Donate.” 

Sasuke chewed on that for a bit while Naruto brought in a box. 

“You could keep a jacket.”

“What?”

“Of your dads? Just one jacket.” He walked over to the line of clothes and pulled out the sleeve of something familiar, “Leather jackets are always in style.”

Naruto looked torn, “I don’t know…” 

Sasuke dropped the jacket sleeve and leveled Naruto with a look, “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Doing what?” He was fidgeting.

“This,” Sasuke gestured around him, “cutting pieces of yourself away like they mean nothing.” 

Naruto’s face screwed up in a sad attempt at offense. “I don't know what you're talking about. I’m just getting rid of the useless junk. I’m keeping  _ some _ stuff.”

“Kitchenware? An old broken computer? You don't want any of your mom’s fox collection? Your dad’s clothes?” Naruto was beginning to crack, Sasuke could tell in the glossy look to his eyes, the stiffness of his jaw. The way he clenched and unclenched his fists.

“They don't have any use. There’s no point in me keeping them. It’s not like-” Naruto’s voice hitched, “It’s not like they’re here to use them anyway.” 

The dam broke. Tears fell down Naruto’s face. Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, pulling his head into his neck. They sunk onto the floor together.

“Idiot,” He muttered into Naruto’s hair. 

Whatever Naruto was going to say back turned into a shaky exhalation of breath on the way out. It took him a couple more tries.

“You’re a real fucking demon, you know that?” His voice was gravelly.

“Get used to it. You made a pact with this demon so it looks like you’ll be stuck with me forever.”

He felt Naruto grin a little bit, a soft puff against his skin.

“Lucky me.”

Sasuke didn’t let himself think about that too hard. They sat together, like that, for a few moments longer. Sasuke was unsure of what to say. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he mumbled, because that was what people said to each other in these situations.

Naruto just groaned against him, “I know it’s okay. I’ve been okay. Everything has been okay for the past 7 years,” He pulled away from Sasuke and wiped his hands along his face, trying to grab the tears, “I go each day and I feel like I’m expected to just forget them- move on without them. And the worst part,” He looked at Sasuke, eyebrows pinched, “is that I am! Every time I think about them, they get just a little bit blurrier. It absolutely terrifies me to think that a day will come where I think of them and I can’t even picture their faces or how their voices sounded.”

Sasuke was silent. Naruto had ranted himself out and now they were just looking at each other. The way they’d fallen, Naruto was kneeling in between his legs and Sasuke’s arms had dropped to fall loosely around his waist. Now that Naruto wasn’t crying anymore, the position felt scaldingly intimate. He pulled his arms away, to himself, perhaps a little too quickly, and stood up. Naruto followed.

“We should probably get back to work,” He said quietly. Naruto only nodded.

Sasuke watched Naruto pull out the leather jacket that he had been holding earlier. He took it off the hanger and held the collar up to his nose, shoving his face into the leather and taking a deep breath. Sasuke turned away, a little embarrassed to be watching such an intimate moment. Naruto set the jacket aside. He turned to his mom’s side of the closet, where a small boudoir was set up with perfume bottles and jewelry. He pocketed one of the bottles before holding up a necklace. It was a simple chain with three long crystals dangling from it.

“My dad gave this to her on their anniversary. She used to wear it all the time.” he slipped it over his head, tucking it under his shirt, then picked up a simple dark blue bracelet, made from convolutedly braided silk string. “I made this for her in school. It took me weeks. She wore it every day,” he slipped it over his own wrist and turned back to Sasuke, “I don't need anything else.” 

Sasuke nodded. “I won’t say anymore on it.” 

They shoved the closet into plastic garbage bags and packed the rest of Minato’s and Kushina’s room into boxes. There wasn't much left now. 

“I’ll pack the guest room and remaining bathroom and you can get started on the garage?” Sasuke offered as they moved the stuff downstairs. 

Naruto nodded, “Sounds good.”

It only took Sasuke a little under 2 hours. He was mostly just sorting through what was trash and what was reusable, no real hard decision making. He carried the rest of the boxes and bags downstairs and went to look for Naruto in the garage.

When he entered, he almost didn't see Naruto, sitting on the ground and surrounded by boxes. Around him were things that had already been packed before they got there- holiday decorations, camping equipment, gardening tools. As he got closer to Naruto, he noticed he was once again crying. Sasuke hurried over to his side. In front of Naruto were a bunch of vhs tapes. The labels all had various titles written on them from before Naruto was born, up to his childhood. ‘Honeymoon in Mazatlan’, ‘Kushina’s pregnancy (1 of 5)’, ‘Naruto’s Birth’, ‘Naruto’s First Birthday’. Sasuke scanned over them, not needing to read them all to get the picture. He turned to Naruto, who sat hunched over, pitifully, with his face in hands. 

This wasn’t Sasuke’s forte. But he cared about Naruto. He started gathering the tapes up and putting them into a box.

“There’s still a VHS player in the living room. We can see if it works still?”

“No.” Naruto’s voice was muffled through his hands

“No?” Sasuke paused in putting the tapes away.

“Do you… not want to keep them?” 

Naruto pulled his hands away from his face, sniffling loudly and pulling himself together. “No, it’s not that. I want to keep them I’m just. I’m not ready, Sasuke.”

Sasuke nodded. He could understand that. He continued packing them away. “We can keep the VHS player then, just in case, and check later. When you’re ready.”

Naruto didn't answer for a while and Sasuke began to think he wouldn't until Naruto just said, “Right.” He then stood up. 

Naruto opened the garage door and began bringing boxes out to the curb. Sasuke finished up and began helping him. The weekend was finally dwindling down to a close. They both made a few trips, taking everything either to donate away or to the dump. They landed back at Sasuke’s house, everything Naruto kept safely tucked away in his truck. The sun set as they made their goodbyes.

“Thanks for helping me out with this, Sasuke. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

Sasuke shrugged off Naruto’s words, “A promise is a promise. Don't worry about it.”

Naruto looked at him a little more forcefully. “Really though, having your presence here it... It really helped me get through this.” 

Sasuke laughed nervously, “Yea, friends are good like that.” 

Naruto smiled at him, softly, “Yea. They are,” He went on, “Speaking of friends though, Sakura will be around next weekend to help us out with the second half of this project.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Nervous about lifting that couch?”

“Pff, hardly, but I don't see the point in both of us doing something that Sakura could do by herself.” 

“Hey, she’s not that much stronger than me,” Naruto looked down at his arms, as if on impulse. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “In your dreams.”

“Bastard. I’m never asking for your help again.”

“Do it. Let’s see how far your algebra grade plummets before you come crawling back.”

“I struggled with math before you, I can struggle again!”

They both bickered and laughed with each other, until the sunset turned into a greenish twilight. Sasuke called it off when Naruto yawned in the middle of calling him an asshole.

“Ugh go home already. Get some sleep.”

Naruto just smiled at him lazily. “Thanks again. I’ll see you next weekend,” and then he leaned in and gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke stiffened a bit. 

“Yea. Good night.”

He watched Naruto leave like always before heading inside for the night. 

When Sasuke got up to his room, his bed still smelled like Naruto.

He fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next weekend, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke spent the first half of Saturday carrying out furniture to a big moving van that Jiraiya helped pay for. After dropping it off at a furniture recycling store, Sakura drove them over to Home Depot.

“So what are you thinking for the look?” She asked as they walked in.

Naruto was going to update the house a bit before putting it on the market. His forethought and planning in all of this impressed Sasuke more than he would ever admit.

“I’m thinking of keeping it simple. Whites and grays. Minimalism seems to be popular with the rich white moms right now,” Sasuke suddenly remembered the hours they spent over the summer watching HGTV, “I’m thinking about busting out the walls in the living room and kitchen to open up the floor plan but otherwise I won’t mess with much. Clean up the garden.”

Sakura nodded along with him, as if this was all totally par for the course. Sasuke, though, felt a little overwhelmed. They were going to tear down walls? Could they do that?

“Naruto- uh, can we do all that stuff? Like, you know how?”

Naruto turned and smiled at him, “Don't worry, I did a lot of odd jobs to help pay for my car, picked up on some things. Just tearing down the wall will be easy. Sakura knows.” He gestured over at Sakura who nodded and placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle the electric stuff. We know what we’re doing.” 

Sasuke didn't really have a choice but to believe them.

They bought paint, some pans, paint rollers, and a sledgehammer while at the store. Naruto had a bunch of the tools he needed already so there wasn't much else to get. When they got back, they got to work setting down tarp. 

Sasuke watched in awe as the two alphas swung hammers at the walls. He very rarely got to see them release their inner beast but watching them like this, eyes red and laughter growling out of their chests as they tried to outdo each other in who could tear out the biggest section of drywall- it made his knees a little weak. 

He stepped up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. Red eyes turned to him, questioningly. He felt his own red eyes glare back. 

“I wanna try.” 

Naruto smiled a toothy, fanged grin and handed the sledgehammer to Sasuke. Sasuke lifted it above his head and felt Naruto’s hands on his own, guiding his hands down and closer together before taking a step back. 

Sasuke thought about his father, about how he had controlled every aspect of his life, and how he couldn't so much as breathe without being compared to Itachi. He thought about his mother, who tried so hard to make up for what his father lacked, telling him lies about how his father actually loved him and how he would talk about Sasuke when he wasn't around. He thought about Itachi, who spent every moment he could making sure that Sasuke knew he didn't have to be like him, could be whatever he wanted. 

He thought about his omega school, of all the students there that had cases similar to his- conservative families like his own that didn't want their precious child bearers getting sullied before the time came to ship them off to some alpha. And then he thought about Naruto. How it was through his father's will that they had been kept apart. That Sasuke had been forced to be so isolated and lonely for those 6 miserable years. 

Sasuke bared his teeth and swung the hammer.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the following weeks, they managed to somehow pull the house together. The work was loud and noisy and left Sasuke dead tired by the end of the day but it was also… fun. They laughed while painting, while pulling weeds, while clearing away debris. They laughed together when Naruto got paint on Sakura’s shirt and she retaliated by swiping him on the face, which turned into an all out paint war. They snickered together like guilty children when they were forced afterword to go back to Home Depot to buy more paint, the evidence of the reason why still plain as day all over their clothes. 

It was chilly, the middle of fall, but Sasuke had never felt warmer. At the end of each Saturday, he invited Sakura and Naruto over to his home to spend the night where they’d shower up and change into pajamas and crawl into Sasuke’s bed together, waking up in a pile on Sunday morning, muscles sore and faces soft with sleep.

He almost didn't want the renovation to end. He wanted them to go on like this, forever, just the three of them. 

It was with a heavy heart that he watched Naruto hang up the “For Sale” sign. Reality would be coming for him soon. Itachi and his mother had been pushing him about applying to schools, about studying for the SAT’s, about what he wanted to do after high school. Now that he didn't have Naruto as an excuse to keep him distracted on the weekends, he would be going back to that in full force. 

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura, smiling brightly. “Thank you guys for helping me out with this. You really turned it into a memorable experience.”

Sakura put an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, pulling him in tight. “It was our pleasure! Don't forget our deal though, you owe me lunch for the next three months.” 

Naruto’s smile paled a bit. “Ah, yea. Of course,” He turned to Sasuke, “Is there any way you want me to pay you back?”

Sasuke stilled for a bit, mind blanking. “Uh, no I’m good. A promise is a promise.” 

The corner of Naruto’s mouth turned up a bit. 

Sakura dropped her arm from Sasuke’s shoulders, “Man, I’m way behind on school. I was so focused on this that I kinda let my other stuff slide. I mean my grades are good enough that I could afford it but still. I should be getting gone,” she waved at Sasuke as she walked to her car, “Bye Sasuke! I’ll see you around.”

Sasuke waved, half heartedly. Sakura’s car pulled out, leaving him and Naruto standing in front of the freshly renovated house. Naruto turned away, but instead of toward his car, he moved to the house. He tilted his head back to Sasuke.

“Come on.”

Sasuke followed.

He followed him inside, to the empty home, smelling of fresh paint and sawdust. He followed him up to his room, empty and bare and hardly recognizable. He followed him out his window, onto the roof, to the back of his house, where they laid down and looked out at the setting sun. 

“This is the last time we’ll be able to do this, here.” Naruto said up to the sky. 

Sasuke was quiet. The moment was so perfect. The setting sun reflected in the blue of Naruto’s eyes, turning them gold and lighting his profile ablaze with it’s lingering warmth. A part of Sasuke’s mind was worried that if he opened his mouth- if he so much as breathed even a word- this picture would be shattered. He wanted to preserve it as best he knew how. And yet another part, a deep, squirming part, told him that now was the time. If he wanted to shatter their status quo, now was the perfect time to do it. What better time to tell your best friend you’re in love with them than on the roof of their exorcised familial home, watching the sunset?

“It’s crazy how long we’ve been friends, you know?” 

And just like that, the words died in Sasuke’s chest.  _ Friends.  _ The sun dipped behind the trees. The golden light turned pink. 

“Yea. Crazy.”

“Sometimes it feels like I’ve known you for lifetimes. Do you ever feel that way?”

These words were too genuine, Naruto’s face too open. And all in a context Sasuke didn't want to hear. He looked away.

“I don't know what you’re talking about. There’s no such thing as multiple lifetimes.” Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about. Sometimes it felt like Naruto was more a part of him than his own heartbeat. 

“Mmm, well if there was, I’m sure you and I would have met before,“ Naruto paused to smile to himself, “And we’ll meet again too.”

Sasuke’s throat felt tight. The feeling in his chest threatened to strangle him. 

“You say that like it’s going to happen. Reincarnation isn’t real, you idiot.” 

Naruto just chuckled beside him, “I know, but I’m just saying if it was,” And then Sasuke felt Naruto turn to look at him, out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look at him too and they were both looking at each other and the light was purple and Naruto’s eyes were too big and there were too many things there that Sasuke willed himself to see, wanted to see so badly that he was sure he was projecting them there, “I’d always find you. No matter what. I’d hunt you down.”

Silence settled between them in the wake of Naruto’s words. Naruto seemed to realize what he’d just said and sat up at the same time that his face burst into pink flames. 

“You know, because we’re such good friends.” 

Sasuke remained lying down, weighted by the drop in his stomach. They didn't speak anymore after that. Together, they watched the light fade from the sky, each internally saying their own good byes. Sasuke didn't believe in god but he did send a small prayer up to Kushina and Minato, hoping that wherever they were, they were looking out for Naruto. And perhaps himself as well.

They parted ways that night under a sliver of a moon. Sasuke did not watch as Naruto’s truck disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could happen next? Your guess is as good mine, I havent read my rough draft in ages. It's not fun that's for sure. let me know what you think! I love reading your comments 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @ whinyskeleton if you wanna scream w/ me about Naruto or find out more about how the story's coming along


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good byes and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOF hello every body! Sorry this update has taken so long! Fun fact: I actually have plenty of wifi in Europe! What I dont have? Alone time. Yea, I wasn't counting on how hard it would be to write while constantly surrounded by family. I have more to say about this chapter and why it took so long to write, but I want ya'll to read it first. No Spoilers. 
> 
> Also, I've gotten questions from a few of you asking about the "Omega Top Rights" tag so I wanted to address that here. basically, topping and bottoming isn't as black and white as who inserts and who gets inserted into. I hope you all will broaden your minds with me as we go on this journey together and I show you what I mean. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Going back to normal life felt like walking from the sun-warmed sands of a beach into the ice cold waves of a relentless ocean. With each step, Sasuke’s head sunk lower and lower. After spending two months goofing off with Naruto and Sakura, his mother and Itachi were quick to hound him about his future at the start of the new year. 

It was Sasuke’s senior year, and he was quickly finding that all of his attention was slowly being stolen away by graduation projects, writing essays, applying to colleges, studying for SATs, and taking mock entrance exams. Any free time was spent studying with Gaara and Neji, or with his family. It was a rare occasion that he could sneak out and simply watch a movie with Naruto. 

Every question was school, the future, _who are you._ Never mind that Sasuke wasn’t even sure he knew the answer to that question. Whenever he managed to pick his head up and look at his classmates, he saw his own empty eyes staring right back at him. 

When it came time to choose schools, Sasuke stared at the applications in front of him. ‘ _Shatter the status quo’_ rang around in the back of his head, as well as the naggings of his mother and the expectations of his father, silenced in death. If he couldn’t change his reality in a way that was beneficial, he could at least change it in a way that mattered. Sasuke made up his mind to apply to the colleges that would take him as far away as physically possible. All he could think about was wanting to be free, to have a life no longer under the Uchiha thumb. If he could spend some time away from the world he knew, away from the _people_ he knew, maybe he’d be able to change and force himself to grow out of his own silly childhood idealizations. 

It would hurt to leave Naruto, this he knew, but he would come back eventually. He’d take up residency at Itachi’s firm and maybe he and Naruto could finally just be normal friends. Sasuke’s stomach hurt to think about it, hurt even worse to imagine telling Naruto. He’d already left him once. Naruto wouldn’t respond well to Sasuke leaving again. But he had to put it from his mind. Sasuke wasn’t trying to sever their bond, just loosen the chokehold it had on him, just a bit. 

He steeled himself and applied to schools along the east coast, and outside of the country for good measure. He didn't even bother sending an application to an in-state college. Itachi even approved of his choices. 

“The law schools are better on the east coast,” He’d said, when Sasuke told him.

As the months wore on, Sasuke did his best to continue communication with Naruto, but it was getting harder with school. The most they saw of each other was when they exchanged clothes for their heat/rut cycles. An awkward update on their lives at Sasuke’s front door before exchanging hoodies was the extent of their conversation for the winter and spring months. From what Sasuke gathered, Naruto’s life was just as busy as his own.

Sasuke got his license. His mother bought him a car. The days got longer and, with the sun, came finals. After the last tests, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to never step foot inside of his cold, brick building of a school ever again. But alas, he still needed to attend graduation. 

It was somehow the busiest and most boring event Sasuke had ever attended. As soon as he completed the turning of the tassel, he ditched the ceremony, not feeling particularly keen on sticking around to listen to the speeches. 

He knew Naruto would be at his own graduation too, today, had seen him tweeting about it. He considered texting him and seeing if he wanted to ditch together. Sasuke thought back on the long winter they had spent apart, his promise not to disappear again. Naruto was probably busy. He had other friends. 

Sasuke went home alone. 

 

* * *

 

Summer vacation did not let up on Sasuke. He got his acceptance letters, and was allowed his choice of schools. After consulting Itachi, he finalized his decision to a school in Massachusetts. Over the next few weeks, they flew back and forth, west to east, east to west, checking out the school, getting familiar with the area, picking out a dorm, and doing, what Sasuke liked to call, sucking off the teachers. 

It was July when they took a break from the trips. His mom wanted to get started on some home renovations, and there wasn't much more to do about Sasuke’s school until he left. His birthday was coming up. Sasuke itched to see Naruto. 

Many times he laid in bed, looking at his contact picture- a selfie they’d taken together on Halloween on a break from home renovating after they’d gotten into a fight with the fake blood- wondering if he could “accidentally call” him again like he had so long ago. He didn't want to bother him. Like many times before, Sasuke shoved his phone under his pillow and rolled over, sleeping another day away. 

 

* * *

 

It all happened like a storm. His mother, leaving to go on a weekend get away with her friends, like clouds looming on the horizon. Sasuke, feeling sweaty and sticky in his bed, blaming it on the cut cooling system from the house renovations, and opening his window to let in a breeze, like a wind rustling ships in the dock. He wasn't asleep long before his eyes shot open in pain, feeling the thunder in his head, could practically see the lightning when he closed his eyes. 

For the first time ever, Sasuke was totally cognizant as he texted Naruto,

 

S: In heat

S: Please come over

 

He had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew the second Naruto arrived by his scent on the air, carried in from the open window. Instinct propelled him out of bed, down the stairs, and to the front door. 

Naruto still had his hand raised, about to knock, when Sasuke threw open the door, completely naked, panting, eyes wild and red. Naruto took barely a second to register the sight in front of him before rushing across the threshold of Sasuke’s home, doing his best to shield Sasuke’s naked body from the outside. 

“Jesus, Sasuke, what the hell-”

Naruto barely had time to finish his question before Sasuke was slinking around him, burying his face in his neck and wrapping his arms around his shoulders

“Mmmm, alpha.” Sasuke couldn't get close enough to Naruto. He wanted to press their bodies together until they melted into one complete being. His heat was in full swing, the instinctual omega part of his brain completely overruling every part of his rational mind. He was unfiltered, the only words that came out now were the ones he meant, with every fiber of his body. And every fiber of his body wanted Naruto.

Naruto was tense against him and he held his hands and arms purposefully away from Sasuke. 

“Sasuke. You need to get off of me.” 

Sasuke could feel his own slickness, between his legs, knew that Naruto would be able to smell it on him. He could taste the lust and sweat rolling off of Naruto’s body in waves, lingering in the air from Naruto’s breath; the barely repressed alpha response. Sasuke could tell what Naruto actually wanted, even if his words said otherwise. The smell of the alpha before him only made Sasuke that much wetter.

“I need you to get on top of me.” 

He felt Naruto release a shaky breath, could feel him getting harder as he grinded against him.

“You don't mean this Sasuke. It isn't- It’s not what you want.” 

Sasuke could hear the pain in Naruto’s voice, instincts jumping in to soothe it. He began kissing along Naruto’s neck, licking at the skin. He was rewarded with the salty taste of adrenaline.

“I think I know what I want. I want _you._ ” 

He felt Naruto grab his hips and purred in satisfaction.

“This is just the heat talking.”

Sasuke whined and pulled back to look into Naruto’s now fully red-turned eyes, “Don't you want me back?” 

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. When he opened them again, they were a clear blue. 

“More than you know,” Then, in one swift motion, he ducked down and grabbed Sasuke around the waist, lugging him over his shoulder, “Which is why I gotta do this.”

Sasuke scrambled at Naruto’s back. “Wh-? What are you doing?!”

He felt Naruto walking, watched the scenery of his house go by before his eyes. They were going upstairs, up to Sasuke’s room. Suddenly, Sasuke was flying through the air again and he landed on his back with a “whmf” on top of his bed. Naruto was standing over him.

“This is for your own good.” 

Sasuke stretched out, reaching up to him, “Come join me?”

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he pulled his shirt off. Sasuke growled in delight at the sight of skin. 

“You really are a demon, you know that?”

“Then go to hell with me.”

Naruto threw the shirt at Sasuke, who clutched at it instinctively.

“Some other time perhaps.”

And with that he was out the door. 

 

* * *

 

When Sasuke’s heat was over, and his shame returned to him, it took all of his will power not to leap out the window to his death. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that it was too short a jump. He couldn't believe the things he’d said. Naruto could not have come at a worse time. 

For most of his heat period, Sasuke was usually able to keep a fairly level head, if not more than a little bit influenced by raw, horny energy. Naruto had found him at the absolute peak of his fever, when Sasuke was beyond all recognition of a rational thought. When the only thing that mattered was Getting That Knot. 

Sasuke prayed to whatever god was out there that Naruto didn't read too deeply into it and mistake Sasuke for wanting _his_ knot specifically. 

Even if it was true. 

What was worse, Naruto hadn't texted him to check in and Sasuke would sooner fall on his own sword than text first. He hated to admit it, but the silence stung. His birthday was going to be that Friday, and he hadn’t heard a word from Naruto asking him about it. He would leave that Saturday morning. Sasuke realized Naruto didn’t even know yet about his decision to leave for school. 

Well, as if he hadn't been purposefully putting it off. 

He knew, rationally, that he needed to tell Naruto. He couldn't just leave for however many years without telling Naruto. But some bitter, sore part of him whispered that if Naruto had been able to go this long with minimal communication, then surely he wouldn't miss him when he was across the country. He knew it was stupid, knew the voice was wrong, but he couldn't help listening to it. 

The voice made the decision to pocket his phone. The voice made the decision to ignore any offerings from Neji or Gaara for birthday plans. Instead, when Friday rolled around, Sasuke had a solemn goodbye-slash-birthday dinner with his mother and brother. His stuff was packed and his room was practically empty when he flopped down on his bed that night, ready for the day to be over so he could start the rest of his life the next morning. He was asleep for only a few hours when he heard a tapping at his window.

At first Sasuke ignored it, too deep in sleep to get up, but the tapping persisted into full on knocking and, a little scared, Sasuke finally opened his bleary eyes to see Naruto sitting outside his window. He immediately jumped out of bed and threw the window open, brain still a little slow from sleep.

“What the HELL are you doing here?” His voice was harsh. Harsher than he meant it.

“Shhh don’t wake your mom up.” Naruto looked nervous, but a little excited too.

“You’re one to talk, you fucking clown. How did you even get up here?”

“Came over from my window. Our roofs are close enough, it was an easy jump.” Naruto looked pleased with himself. Too pleased. 

Sasuke squinted at him. 

“What do you want.”

Naruto started to scratch the back of his neck, a telltale sign that he was uncomfortable, “I felt weird, not seeing you on your birthday. I thought you might be mad at me, and I got tired of waiting for you to text me, so I came over.”

Sasuke was quiet for a minute, “You didn't text me either.”

Naruto’s smile was sheepish, “I wasn't sure how you were feeling. I was worried if I texted you, you’d just ignore me again,” There was something in his voice that Sasuke didn’t want to place, “Anyway, we’ve handled situations like that before. I’m not put off by it if you aren't? We cool?” Sasuke could hear the fake confidence in Naruto’s voice, could tell from the barest hint of hesitancy just how much Naruto was freaking out. He nodded. Naruto smiled.

“Well great, now that that’s settled,” he pulled his arm from behind his back, revealing a cupcake with a single candle in it. Sasuke hadn't even realized he was holding something, “Happy birthday, Sasuke!”

Sasuke’s heart leaped into his throat. He stared at the single lit flame, then into Naruto’s eyes, where it was reflected. 

“How did you get this over here without it going out?”

“Very carefully.”  
“I don't like sweets.”   
“I know. Just make a wish, asshole.”

Sasuke looked back down at the cupcake. Make a wish. What would he wish for? He closed his eyes. 

_Please, don't let me fuck this up._

He blew out the candle.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, Naruto was grinning. He tried to hand the cupcake to Sasuke, who refused it.

“I told you, I don't like sweets.”

“What kind of best friend do you take me for? Just try it.”

Sasuke glared at him but he took the offering. He took a hesitant bite. His eyes widened. 

It was savory. 

Whatever the cupcake was, it was less cakey and more bready, and the icing seemed to have some kind of cheese as the base. It wasn't completely devoid of sweetness, as a lot of cheeses have a natural sweetness to them, but it wasn't sickening, the way Sasuke found a lot of baked goods to be. There was something else flavoring it too. A light hint of tangerine. 

Naruto’s face was smugger than a bowl of punch.

“You like it.”

Sasuke took another bite.

“No I don't,” He said around a mouthful.

“Good, then how about you come out here already.”

Sasuke finished the cupcake and pushed out the screen in his window, crawling out onto the roof. They circled toward the back yard and laid down. It was silent for a few moments before Sasuke broke it the way he knew he should.

“I’m sorry, about what I did. Thank you for keeping such a cool head about it,” He tried to sound more casual than he actually felt. 

Naruto laughed next him. Sasuke could feel it, the way their bodies were just barely touching. Could feel the relief in it.

“Like I said, don't worry about it. I guess this makes us even.”

“Yea but... I’m sorry for the other things too. About how I’ve been kind of distant lately. How I promised I wouldn't.” 

Naruto’s reply was hesitant. Sasuke could tell he was trying to be more easygoing in his response than he actually felt. “That’s okay too. Life gets busy sometimes. Just try not to disappear on me again, okay?”

Sasuke sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows and looking down at Naruto, who was resting with his hands behind his head.

“About that...”

Naruto dropped the smile. 

“What.” The way he said it felt more like an accusation than a question. Sasuke almost flinched. Almost. 

“The college I’m going to… It’s in Boston. I’m going to be on the other side of the country.”

Naruto seemed to still next to him. “Oh,” he was quiet, lost in thought for a bit, “how long will you be gone?”

“Well, I’m going to be a lawyer like Itachi, so at the very least? 6 years.”

Naruto’s expression was inscrutable. 

“Wow. You really will be disappearing then.” 

Sasuke turned toward Naruto more, resting his weight on one elbow, “I can keep in touch.”

Naruto offered him a hard smile, “Like last time?”

Sasuke’s heart dropped to his stomach, “That’s not fair. It was different last time. My father,” Sasuke took a breath, only then realizing he had never told Naruto this, “My father didn't want me to see you.” 

Multiple expressions flashed across Naruto’s face, from hurt to confusion to dawning realization. He sat all the way up and Sasuke followed.

“That explains why you were so dodgy for so long…” 

“I should’ve told you sooner.”

“No, thanks for telling me now, but damn,” Naruto’s face was pained, “didn’t realize your dad hated me so much.” 

“Ah, I wouldn't say he hated you,” Sasuke looked up at the stars. His father certainly wasn't watching them from up there, “It was more that he wanted to control me.” 

Naruto relaxed a little, but not by much.

“Oh. Well that’s not unusual then.”

Sasuke patted him a couple times on the back. Only Naruto could say something that callous and get away with it.

“So it wasn’t your choice then? Staying away?”

Naruto was looking at him now. Sasuke felt exposed for some reason.

“No, obviously.” Of course he would’ve seen Naruto again, if given the option. He wouldn’t have hesitated, wouldn’t have given it a second thought. Of course. 

This thought process didn't look so obvious to Naruto though, as he regarded Sasuke. 

Sasuke looked off to the side, “I didn’t have much of a choice on the matter, but if I _had_ been given one… well it would’ve been nice. To have you in my life instead of out of it,” his face felt warm and he prayed it didn’t show, in the dark, “it’s been fun, making up for lost time and all, but it would’ve been better if we didn’t have to.”

That finally seemed to coax a smile out of Naruto. Sasuke berated himself and the way it made his heart beat just a little faster. 

“Haha, you just admitted to missing me.”

“Shut up, dork.”

He shoved Naruto’s shoulder but the blonde just laughed it off and they went back to looking up at the sky. 

It was quiet between them again, while Sasuke worked up the nerve to ask a question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. They didn’t have much time left together. Now would be his last chance. 

He could imagine perfectly how it would go. Sasuke would ask ‘what are we?’ And Naruto, having no clue for subtext or conversational cues, would ask what he meant so Sasuke would have to over explain and embarrass himself. And then… and then Sasuke couldn’t predict after that. 

He couldn’t predict what Naruto’s reaction would be or what answer he would give him in return. He knew that he loved Naruto, loved him more than a friend was supposed to. He knew enough to know that friends weren’t supposed to feel like this. 

And he knew Naruto loved him too, just like Naruto loved every one in his life. The real question was whether Naruto loved him _more_ than that or if it was just… the same. If Sasuke was just like all the rest or if he was something more. 

He looked over at his friend, outlined by the pale moonlight. Sasuke’s heart seized in his chest, soared, at the thought of Naruto even possibly, maybe, feeling the same way as he felt back. But the thought of Naruto rejecting him? Of tainting their friendship with Sasuke’s awful lovesick feelings and never being able to return to their easy going relationship? The thought felt like someone tore Sasuke’s heart out of his chest, lit it on fire, then shoved it back down his throat. It burned his esophagus and ate up his insides.

And so, just like his burning heart, Sasuke swallowed his feelings. 

“Well, I have an early morning tomorrow…”

Naruto nodded and stood, offering a hand up to Sasuke.

“Huh, it’s gonna be kind of hard to continue our clothing exchange when you’re across the country. How much does it cost to send a package these days?” Naruto pondered out loud.

Sasuke stumbled a bit, at the question. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Naruto just stared back at him, confused by his incredulous reaction. 

“I… guess we’re not continuing that then?”

Sasuke’s voice was flat, “No. We’re not.”

Sasuke was reminded of the original reason he wanted to escape the west coast. _Shatter the status quo._ Sasuke stared at Naruto’s back and once again felt that damned familiar coiling. It crept like a snake from his stomach, up to his chest, wrapped it way around his heart and threatened to sink it’s teeth in, poisoning their relationship with Sasuke’s repulsive _love._ As Naruto walked him back to his window, Sasuke thought over the words he was going to say, and how to not let it rip him apart. 

“Naruto, there’s something I need to ask of you.”

They stopped in front of his window. Naruto gave him a curious glance.

“Anything.”

Sasuke took a deep breath, orange flavored, and closed his eyes. This was it. To hell with wishes.

“Please don’t contact me while I’m on the east coast.” He knew he had to open his eyes, he had to face what he was doing, but it was so much easier if he just kept them closed. It didn’t stop him from hearing the pain in Naruto’s voice.

“What? Why?” 

Naruto looked even worse than he sounded, blue eyes deep with betrayal, sadness, and confusion. Sasuke did his best to meet them head on.

“I want to start over. I don’t want to feel guilty all the time because I’m not being a good enough friend to you.”

 _Friend._ The word felt like acid on his lips. It made him nauseous. Naruto just looked more confused.

“Why would you have to worry about that? We can just stay in contact through texting- I don’t understand-“

“You said it yourself right? If we can’t see each other, we’ll eventually drift apart, just like last time. So let’s just cut it off now.”

Naruto’s shoulders dropped to the floor.

“That’s not what I meant. Don’t twist my words, Sasuke.”

“I’m just saying what you didn’t.” He hated how his voice sounded. Sharp as glass, hard as steel. He hated that he was using it against Naruto. 

Naruto, through all of this, was still trying to keep a smile on his face. He laughed nervously, “Why do I feel like you’re breaking up with me?”

“There’d have to actually be something between us in order for me to break it up.”

The silence between them was thick. Deafening.

“Don’t say that.” Naruto’s voice was so small.

They were both quiet. Naruto went on, “I don’t get it. Where did this even come from.”

“I guess I just don’t want to be held back.” Sasuke did his best to keep his voice level, even. 

“How am I holding you back?”

Sasuke grasped at straws.

“Have you even applied to any colleges?”

“How does that- I’m taking a year off to help Iruka at the youth center. What does my going to college have to do with anything?”

Of course he was taking a year off to help wayward youth, _of course._ It was so admirable, so noble- It was so Naruto. Sasuke felt his heart swell with love even as he threw it on the ground and spat on it.

“You’ve always been like this. Clinging on to romantic ideals. I don’t need you clinging to me too.”

That did it. Naruto shattered in front of him, Sasuke could see it in his eyes. No tears fell, but he knew, deep down. Naruto would never look at Sasuke the same way ever again.

“Sasuke… what the hell?”

Sasuke did his absolute best to remain as impassive as possible. 

“You should probably get going.”

They were quiet like that, for a little while. Sasuke watched as all at once, Naruto pulled himself together, hardening himself.

“So that’s it then. You’re saying good bye to me, just like that?”

Sasuke hated how long this was dragging out. He just wanted it to be over already.

“Guess so,” he said with a shrug

“Do I really mean so little to you?”

“If you knew anything, you’d know it was the exact opposite.”

“If I know so little, why don't you explain it to me?” Naruto’s eyes were pleading.

Sasuke was so tired, and so fucking done with this conversation.

“What is it about this that’s so hard to understand? Leave me alone while I’m at school. It’s not like I’ll be gone for fucking ever.”

Naruto seemed to perk up a little bit at Sasuke’s phrasing, much to Sasuke’s chagrin.

“Wait. So I can talk to you when you’re not at school? When you come home?”

“Whatever. Do what you want,” Sasuke said noncommittally.

To his surprise, Naruto pulled him into a hug.

“I will,” he breathed into Sasuke’s hair. Had he not listened to a single word he’d just said?

Naruto let him go and started walking away. This conversation had not gone at all the way Sasuke had expected. 

Naruto waved over his shoulder, “Get some sleep, Sasuke. You’ve got a big day ahead.”

Sasuke did not get any sleep. Dreaming was not meant for him that night.

 

* * *

 

College was nothing like how Sasuke expected it would be. If high school was a boot camp preparing him for the grueling jungle of university, then Sasuke had landed to find that the jungle had been completely flattened and shopping malls erected in its place. In other words, compared to the oppressive force of private school, college was a breeze. That being said, he couldn't help but feel like he’d left the confines of his home on the west coast only to find himself strained by a new set of rules. 

The dorms he lived on were completely separated by secondary gender, and it was no secret to any one who lived on campus that the omega dorms were much stricter than the alpha ones. Sasuke had a curfew now, something that hadn't been enforced on him since his father was alive. The dorm manager was a greasy suck up of a beta and was always prowling around the dorms, hitting on the omegas. No, after one month of living on campus, Sasuke felt a change of scenery was in order. 

He put up flyers, seeking a roommate to move out with. Now that he was out of the house, Sasuke wanted to stretch his independence. And as much as he loved Itachi, he wanted to do it without his overprotective brother’s help. 

Only one person responded to his flyer, a beta named Suigetsu. The man put Sasuke on edge in a way that he was sure was a bad sign, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Together they signed a lease and were moved into a new apartment in a week’s time. 

As they stood in the living room, unpacking their things, Suigetsu made a casual comment, “Are you sure it’s a good idea? An attractive omega like yourself sharing a living space with a beta?”

He could hear the implication in the other man’s voice. Sasuke thought about his next words carefully. 

“If you’re thinking about trying something while I’m in a heat, I would strongly advise you against it.” 

He heard movement. Felt something sharp against his neck before he could react. A boxcutter.

“Who said anything about while you were in heat?”

Sasuke took a deep breath, careful to not let his face give away his pounding heart beat. He knew what to do about situations like this.

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu’s wrist, pulling it forward while lifting his shoulder into the man’s abdomen. He heard Suigetsu wheeze out a breath. Sasuke was lucky. As far as omegas went, he was on the larger side. Still holding Suigetsu’s wrist, he lifted his knee and cracked the extended elbow against it, making Suigetsu drop the box cutter. Sasuke tackled him to the ground, turning the box cutter on him.

Suigetsu was panting, looking up at him with what Sasuke could only discern as voracious interest. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pressed the blade against his neck.

“If you think of trying anything funny while I’m in a heat or otherwise, just remember this moment, right now. Whatever happens to me during a heat, I can recover. Whatever happens to you after, you won't.”

To Sasuke’s dismay, Suigetsu only looked more excited. 

“I hope that’s a promise.” 

They were at a standstill here. Sasuke could only give him one last glare for good measure before rolling off of him. Whatever had just happened, he didn’t get the same uneasy feeling from the beta as he had before. No, after their tussle, the energy he got from the man had completely changed. From then on, Suigetsu seemed to defer to him on most matters and even regarded him with some measure of respect. Heavy emphasis on ‘some’. 

Sasuke could hardly complain; though he would be loath to admit it, he enjoyed Suigetsu’s companionship. With Sasuke’s constant low-simmering stress about school, having Suigetsu around to pull him out of it was nice from time to time. 

Which wasn't to say Suigetsu didn’t have his moments. For all the times that his carefree attitude pulled Sasuke out of a burned out slump, there were an equal number of times that his humor went a little too far and sent Sasuke into an anxious spiral about his future. Still, it was nice having a friend on campus. 

Sasuke avoided going home for the first year. It was hard to keep in contact with his friends back west but he managed it through a snap group chat with Neji and Gaara as well as monthly rabbit dates with Sakura. 

While the group chat was pretty quiet most of the time, it was still nice to get updates from his high school friends about their lives. Pictures of Temari and Kankuro fighting over a board game, Neji and Hinata taking a selfie together at the coast, Sasuke sending a pic of his venti iced black coffee at 3am to a resounding ‘same’- it was snapshots of their lives that kept them strung together. 

Streaming movies with Sakura on the other hand, was a little more involved, hence why he only allowed it once a month. Whatever movie they picked out would end up barely getting watched, ignored for all the questions Sakura would ask him about his life and all the talking Sakura did about her own. 

From these hangouts Sasuke knew that both he and Sakura were struggling with their respective degrees, but Sakura seemed to be handling it just a tad bit better. There was a girl- a blonde omega- that Sakura met in one of her psych classes that she kept bumping into and getting into spats with around the campus. From the way Sakura talked about her, Sasuke could tell it was only a matter of time before they were dating but it didn’t sound like Sakura was caught up to that speed yet. It only took her a couple more months to figure it out.

And for each session there was the blatant, unspoken, bright orange elephant in the room. _Naruto._ Even though he was her best friend, Sakura would always suspiciously forget to ever bring him up. He was always missing from all of their conversations. Whatever story Sakura was telling about her life, she would always use the words _my friend_ as some kind of substitute, as if it wasn’t obvious who that friend was supposed to be. 

Sasuke was grateful that she didn’t talk about Naruto with him, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was being treated just a little too carefully. Still, it wasn't like he was ever going to bring it up. And on the topic of Naruto… his contact with Naruto was nonexistent. He hadn’t heard anything from him since that night. Which was fine. He wanted it that way, anyway. The only updates Sasuke got now were from twitter and Naruto’s Snapchat story. 

When Christmas rolled around, Sasuke received a care package from his mom. She had packed him socks, candy, oranges, toothpaste, and some family photos. At the very bottom was a red scarf. The card read ‘miss you’. Sasuke made sure to call his mother that evening.

Spring break was uneventful. Mostly, he holed up with Suigetsu and played video games, relishing in letting his brain veg out after the months of cramming it full of information. After Sasuke beat him 10 times in a row at Mario Kart, Suigetsu made a joke about “omegas gone wild” and Sasuke punched his arm. 

Of course, ignorance could only remain bliss for so long. Over the summer there was one update that Sakura couldn’t relegate to alluding to ‘a friend’.

“So, I’m moving out,” she announced while Jennifer’s Body got ignored on Sasuke’s laptop.

“Oh? Who with?” He regretted the question as soon as it came out. Of course he knew who with.

“With Shikamaru and Chouji,” after graduation, the two had started dating, “and Naruto.” The pause between them was barely noticeable, but damnable nonetheless. Sasuke barely had any time to let the information sink in before Sakura continued on, “Kiba, Lee, and Shino are getting an apartment next door  to us. It’s amazing how it all worked out. We’ll be like a real pack.”

Sasuke was thankful for the screens between them. He had no idea what his face looked like now but he was sure it wasn’t good.

“It sounds like a sardine can from Hell,” he deadpanned, before taking a deep breath and biting back his tongue, “but I’m happy for you.” Sakura’s arguments with her mom were no small fraction of the things they talked about during their movie streams. Maybe now, at least, the arguments would have some fresh takes. 

“Really? Thank you!” He could hear the relief in her voice and Sasuke was glad for the effort he put into lying. If Sakura was happy, he would be happy for her. Even if his chest had some other misgivings.

Sasuke felt weirdly despondent for a week afterward and didn’t even realize he was doing it until Suigetsu knocked on his door, bugging him about leaving his room.

“Come on, you’ve been in there all day.”

Sasuke just gave him a vacant stare.

“So? You’ve been in the living room all day.”

“Yea, but you’ve been in your room all day for 9 days straight. Let’s do something!”

Sasuke made a face. 

“No.”

“Come on. Go take a shower. We can go to the beach!”

A memory flashed through Sasuke’s mind, of a summer long ago spent by a different body of water. He stomped past Suigetsu to the bathroom without a word. 

When they got there, Sasuke couldn't help but feel... Disappointed. He wasn't sure what he’d been expecting- this place certainly had sand and water, just like any other beach- but something about the experience felt off. It wasn’t like the west coast, and it certainly wasn’t like the rose colored memories he was comparing it to. He sulked for the rest of the day and Suigetsu gave him a hard time about it.

Maybe it was that beach experience that made him miss home but Itachi calling him around Thanksgiving, asking him to come back for winter break, was the right excuse Sasuke needed to return. He smiled through the phone and said, “only for you,” secretly relieved at a chance to be off campus for a bit. Winters on the east coast were long and much harsher than he was used to. Winter break would be a welcome vacation.

When Sasuke’s plane landed, he did 2 things as he waited for Itachi to pick him up. The first was to text Gaara and Neji in the chat, asking what they’re plans were as he knew they would also be in town for their winter break. His second was to text Sakura and let her know he was home for the holidays. 

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when he got a text from Naruto not even two minutes later, asking him if he wanted to go to a party. He stared at the text message in disbelief before working his fingers to type a response.

 

N: we’re having a party this friday. wanna come?

S: whos “we”?

N: Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, etc. 

N: You know. The gang

N: I think Sakura invited a friend from the gym?

N: You can invite people too

 

Sasuke clenched his phone in his hand. He wanted to see Naruto so badly it ached. He sent another text to his group chat, checking in with Neji and Gaara. Unlike his message before, they responded to this one almost immediately.

 

S: You guys wanna go to a party this friday?

N: what kind of party?

S: alpha party. Naruto’s hosting

G: Yes

N: Yes

 

 _Sluts._ Sasuke thought to himself, with a bit of fondness. He switched back over to his chat with Naruto.

 

S: idk I’ll see how I’m feeling that day

N: cool. Hope you make it

 

Sasuke wanted to rip his own head off. See how he was feeling? Why was he such an asshole?? And why was Naruto being so cool and nonchalant? The last time they saw each other they... Sasuke tried to block out that memory, and the immediate pain it brought him. This was what he wanted. He couldn't blame Naruto for following his wishes. 

Sasuke did his best to continue on with his day, and if he happened to look a little bit forward to the party on Friday, well, that was just a coincidence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun fact: That roof top scene was originally supposed to go in a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIRECTION. like. way way way way different. sexy different. I had it all typed up and everything. There's still echoes of it and its affect in the rest of the story. But I looked it over and realized it was too OOC and it just wasn't the Right Time for something like that to happen ya know? I wanted them to burn some more.  
> I might put it up as like, an addendum or something for nya'll to read after I finish this story if I dont recycle too much from it and if enough people are interested.  
> another thing- RIP rabbit :( you were a beacon of communication for long distance relationships every where. You will be sorely missed uwu  
> alright that covers this update. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! If you'd like to know how the story is coming or you want to yell with me about naruto, you can follow me over on twitter @ whinyskeleton


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont drink and drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have all left me so many wonderful comments it truly fires me up and makes my soul warm T^T thank you all so much!  
> sorry it's a bit short this time. jetted lag has been my mistress
> 
> CW: Saiphobia

Sasuke sat in the driver’s seat of his parked car, Neji in the passenger, and Gaara, Temari, and Hinata in the backseat. After his initial invite, Neji requested that Hinata come too, as she was also getting restless but, being more introverted than her cousin, had a hard time getting out as often as he did. It was no big deal, Sasuke liked Hinata, so he allowed it. Then Gaara hit a snag in getting permission from his father to come to the party. He wasn't allowed to go unless one of his elder siblings attended with him. Thus, Temari tagged along. 

All in all, Sasuke’s car was starting to feel a little cramped. He could see the lit, open doorways from their spot in the parking lot. The apartments were on the second floor. People were filing in and out, going between the units. Sasuke thought he recognized some faces.

Temari spoke, sensing the collective omega hesitation, “I thought you guys knew these people?”

Every one excluding Hinata nodded their heads.

“Then why are you all acting like a bunch of headlight-caught deer?” 

Sasuke heard Neji swallow before saying, “It’s just been a while is all. A lot can change in a year.” He couldn't help but share his friend’s sentiment, though he didn’t say anything. Temari just scoffed behind them.

“I don’t know what’s up with you guys, but none of you have anything to worry about. I’ll be there to intervene if things go sideways. Now let’s go already, yea?”

With that, Temari opened her door, breaking the collective trance.

It wasn't that Sasuke was worried about the other people at this party. No, he was much more worried about himself and what he might say or do, and especially the things he might say or do around particular people. 

As he was the person who was originally invited, Sasuke was responsible for entering the party first and introducing their tagalongs, despite Temari being the alpha. The door was already open so he walked in, half knocking as he stepped over the threshold. 

Sasuke’s first impression was that the place was dingy, as all overpopulated college apartments are want to do. His second opinion, was that it was charming. Naruto definitely lived here. If the warm smell of citrusy flowers didn't give it away, Sasuke could see hints of him and Sakura everywhere he looked. 

On the mantel was one of Naruto’s weird frog figures, a memento from Jiraiya. Strung up around the walls and ceiling, were pink fairy lights. Lush plants sat in the corners, spilling onto furniture and the floors. Hanging behind the couch was a fox tapestry, and sitting on that couch was Sakura, a blonde omega that Sasuke recognized curled up beside her.

“Sasuke!” She rushed him as soon as he entered. 

Sasuke immediately felt a surge of relief to see Sakura. She wrapped him up in her big arms and squeezed him so tight he almost stopped breathing. 

“You made it!” Her grin was huge. It was infectious. “And I see you’ve brought friends? Gaara, Neji, it’s been a while.” Sasuke’s friends nodded in greeting. He thought he saw Temari and Sakura size each other up, but the interaction was brief. Hinata blushed when Sakura looked at her and smiled. 

The blonde omega got up from the couch, following Sakura, twisting their fingers together and nuzzling her arm. Sakura wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. 

“Ino, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Ino. You both know a little bit about each other but I’m happy to formally introduce you. Now how about you introduce us to these lovely ladies?” Sasuke could smell a familiar sweet smell that he had gotten well acquainted with in his time surrounded by omegas at his private school. Ino’s heat was coming soon. From the looks of things, though, Sakura had it well handled.

He turned and introduced Temari and Hinata and as he did, more people recognized him and made their way over. Faces Sasuke hadn’t seen in a good couple of years. 

They all smiled and asked what him and his friends had been up to and how they were doing. It was starting to form a bit of a bottlenecking at the door. 

“Damn, law school? I always knew you were smart but you Uchihas are on another level,” said Kiba.

“Ugh, I wish I could’ve studied out of state. Constantly being nagged by my mom is such a drag,” grumbled Shikamaru. 

As they talked around him, Sasuke took in the familiar, soothing smell that permeated the room. It wasn't in its pure form, no, it had been mixed no doubt with the other pack members, but the smell was no doubt recognizable. 

The smell of Naruto.

As if on cue, a voice shouted from behind the group.

“Hey what’s holding up the door?”

Everyone started moving to let the voice through, like a parting of the red sea. And all at once, Sasuke was looking at Naruto.

“Naruto! Sorry for the crowd. Sasuke showed up and we all kind of flocked.” Sakura’s voice pulled him out of whatever temporary out of body experience he’d just been having. 

Naruto was looking at him, apparently experiencing something similar. Then his face lifted into a soft smile. 

“I'm glad you could make it. It’s been a while.”

Sasuke felt frozen in place. Why did they feel like complete strangers? This was his best friend! He wanted to run up and hug him. He wanted to scream. Instead all he said was, 

“Yea, it has.” 

He felt people move around him, Neji going with Hinata to grab a drink, Chouji and Gaara making conversation as they walked toward the kitchen, but Sasuke’s eyes remained on Naruto’s, and he returned the stare. 

Then, out of nowhere, an unfamiliar face appeared. A man Sasuke didn't recognize walked up from behind Naruto and put his hand on the small of his back. 

“I couldn't find those batteries you were looking for, did you have any luck over here?”

Naruto broke his gaze with Sasuke to look down at the man. Sasuke felt someone grab his hand. When he looked, he saw the hand was attached to Sakura. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and the newcomer. The hand on his back, the familiar closeness.

_ Oh. _

Sasuke felt his stomach drop to the floor, his heart stop beating in his chest. The saliva in his mouth vacated the premises. He watched Naruto smile down at the man then put an arm around his shoulders and walk closer to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing. 

“I’m glad you could make it tonight, it gives me a chance to introduce you to my boyfriend. Sasuke, this is Sai.” The word boyfriend echoed around in Sasuke’s head. He plastered on a heartwarming smile, which for a Uchiha, was the absence of a frown. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

Sai’s face had an almost creepy passivity about it as he smiled at Sasuke. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Naruto’s told me so much about you.” The words themselves were benign but the way he said it made Sasuke wonder just what the hell Naruto had told him. 

“Really? I can’t say he’s ever mentioned you.” The more he looked at Sai, the more Sasuke noticed certain similarities. They both shared similar black hair, similar dark, pupilless eyes, the same pale skin. He gave Sai a once over. They both even had a penchant for wearing dark clothing. Naruto had gone and gotten himself a knockoff.

Sai wasn't thrown off. He only continued smiling. 

“Well, I guess he’d have to talk to you to mention me.”

Anger flared up in Sasuke’s chest and he had to fight the urge to raise a fist. Now he realized why Sakura was gripping his hand.

Naruto laughed nervously, “Anyway, Sai and I were looking for something so we’ll talk to you later Sasuke.” 

_ Coward.  _

He finally turned to meet Sakura’s gaze. The look he saw was everything he was dreading it would be. Pity, sympathy, worry. He sighed.

“Can we... go somewhere?”

Sakura nodded.

 

* * *

 

After tucking Ino into the couch and grabbing some drinks, Sakura led Sasuke onto a balcony that was on the apartment that Naruto  _ wasn't  _ in. It was set up with a futon couch and some plants around it. Sakura picked up a bong from a side table and made a gesturing motion with it at Sasuke.

“Want some?”

Sasuke had never smoked before in his life, outside of breathing in secondhand smoke from Suigetsu, but damn if it wasn’t starting to look appealing. He took the bong from Sakura and she showed him how to use it. The smoke was only in his lungs for a second before he started coughing it up again. 

Sakura, the saint, refrained from laughing and got up and brought him a cup of water. She took a couple hits herself and they settled onto the couch together, looking out into the night.

Sasuke tried to keep his petty, insecure thoughts down to himself but they bubbled up to the surface like oil on water. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about him?” His voice came out hard. 

Sakura sighed, a little guiltily, “I didn't think it would last. Then it ended up dragging on and I didn't want to upset you over it. You and Naruto have that weird  _ thing  _ and I wasn't sure if you’d want to know anyway.”

Sasuke made a face.

“We don't have a  _ thing _ .”

“Okay well whatever you wanna call it.”   
“I would’ve wanted to know.”

Sakura sighed, a little exasperated.

“I’ll remember that for the future. He posted about it on facebook you know.”

Sasuke wouldn't know. He hadn't checked facebook in over a year. It was quiet between them for a few minutes.

“What do you think about him?” He hoped he sounded more casual than he felt. Probably not.

“Sai? He’s…” There was hesitation as Sakura tried to choose her words carefully, “Well, Naruto seems to care about him. He can be tactless, and he says some really rude things sometimes, but I can tell he tries,” She paused, “For the most part.”

Sasuke sat and chewed on her words for a bit, trying to pick them apart for the real meaning. “But do you like him?” 

Sakura chuckled lightly, “He’s not my favorite. But I don't hate him.”

Another pause in the conversation. Something weighed on Sasuke’s mind and he almost couldn't bring himself to ask. 

“Have they…?”  _ mated. _ Sakura finished the question for him.

“Pffff no. I don't think that’ll ever happen. Naruto’s just… going through a phase.”

They were both quiet again, as Sasuke picked over what, exactly, that phase was supposed to be. He took a couple gulps of his gin and tonic. Sasuke could sense an impending question from Sakura this time. He waited for it, ready to catch it.

“What happened with you two?”

It still hit him harder than he thought it would. He smoothed his face, careful to not give anything away.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Sakura turned to look at him now. 

“You know I know that’s bullshit. Something happened between you two. Why won’t either of you talk about it?”

So Naruto wasn’t talking either. Sasuke wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He kept his voice level as he answered,

“There would have to  _ be  _ something in order for something to happen to it. Anyway, it’s none of your business.”

A flicker of hurt crossed Sakura’s eyes before she doubled down, “Don’t give me that. There was nothing between you? So it’s just normal for friends to exchange clothes during their heat/rut cycles? Just bros being bros?”

Sasuke felt his eyes widen marginally, “He told you about that?”

Sakura threw her hands up, “he didn’t have to! We could smell you guys on each other from across town!”

Sasuke turned away, folding his arms, “It was just a mutually beneficial arrangement. That’s all.” The excuse sounded weak, even to his ears.

Sakura didn’t even deign to acknowledge it. Her voice was softer now, 

“Don’t dodge my question. Please just tell me what happened.”

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to say. How to explain it. That night was a blur yet so crystal clear. What went on between him and Naruto seemed to only make sense in the moment. Saying it out loud felt like it cheapened the memories. 

“We talked about it and agreed it would be for the best if we parted ways.” 

“Really? You both agreed?” 

“Yes. Both of us.” 

“So you’re making Naruto wait for you.”

Sasuke sighed, exasperated, “I’m not making him wait. I told him to live his life. To forget about me,” there was welling in his eyes, completely against his control, “And he did.” he felt Sakura put an arm around him. She still smelled like peach blossoms but the lingering sage smell made his mouth taste bitter. Naruto had done exactly what he asked. He never messaged him once while he was gone. So why was he so upset?

He sniffled and rubbed his fingers under his eyes wiping the tears away as they came. The stars twinkled as they watched above them. Sakura patted his hair and remained silent. She didn't need to say anything. Just to have someone understand his situation was enough. 

He knew he was wrong to want Naruto to chase him, even after expressly telling him not to. He didn't want empty reassurances, to be told he was in the right when he knew he wasn’t. Sakura’s presence, her hand on his head, it was enough. And his tears gradually dried up until all they were doing was staring out across the apartment complex park, the starless sky, companiable silence stretched between them as the music filtered in from the party. 

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Sasuke nodded, knowing Sakura would feel it. He felt light. Mushy. 

“You were my first comp het crush.” 

Sasuke snickered. 

“I thought you were gonna tell me a secret.”

She reached over and punched him in the arm, but not with the full strength Sasuke knew she had. It was playful. He rubbed his arm anyway.

“Can I tell you a secret also?”

He felt her nod.

“You were my first comphet crush too.”

Sakura giggled and Sasuke couldn’t help but start giggling too and then they were laughing messes and he didn’t even know why they were laughing any more but Sasuke just felt like, somewhere, even though this party was shit and not what he had expected it to be, he would be alright. 

They felt a presence join them on the deck and looked up to see Ino standing in the doorway. Her face was flushed and her eyes were locked on Sakura.

“Sakura, are you going to be coming in soon?”

Her voice was low, and both Sasuke and Sakura could smell the unmistakable sweet scent emanating off of her. 

Sakura waved at her, “you go on ahead. I’ll meet you inside in a little bit.” Her eyes were red.

Sakura looked over at him. 

“You gonna be alright?”

He’d been having fun, avoiding the party to hang out with his friend. Knowing he’d have to go back to it gave him a sinking feeling. 

“Yea. I’ll probably get going soon. Thanks for. This.”

Sakura smiled at him, brightly.

“It was my pleasure. Hope I see you again before you leave.” 

She stood up and started walking before pausing to turn back. She spoke in a low voice as she bent down closer to him.

“You know if you… happened to want to try and break them up… I don’t think anyone here would be upset about it,” Sasuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “But you didn’t hear it from me!” And with that she was gone. 

Sasuke’s head reeled with what Sakura had just told him. He also felt a small feeling of smug satisfaction. He wasn’t going to break Naruto and Sai up. Probably. Not that he had the power to. But it still felt good to know that he was the favorite. 

He got up from the couch and headed inside. 

The first person he spotted was Neji, leaning against a wall and talking with Lee. To Sasuke’s surprise, he didn't look too upset about it. Neji caught his eye and waved him over. Sasuke took note of the flush on his face.

“Hey, Sasuke, don't worry about driving me home tonight. I’m staying over.” As he said this, Neji gestured to the green clad alpha standing close to him. Sasuke didn't miss the blush that spread across Lee’s face. He shrugged.

“Sure, okay. Have fun.” He wandered off to find the kitchen but was stopped again by Hinata, curled up on the couch next to Shino.

“I-I also don’t n-need a r-ride.” Hinata’s face was bright red. Sasuke leveled a look at Shino, who remained impassive under his glasses. They exchanged looks, Sasuke’s one of absolute murder should anything happen to Hinata, and Shino’s one of a barely held poker face. He turned back to Hinata.

“Okay. Be safe.” Hinata got, if possible, more red. Shino reached over and held her hand as a show of comfort.

Sasuke looked at their intertwined fingers and felt a twinge of annoyance. He really needed a drink. He stalked off. 

Sasuke exited the apartment to find Shikamaru smoking outside. He wasn’t in the mood for conversation and if he knew Shikamaru, neither was he.

“Drinks?”

Shikamaru gestured with a jerk of his thumb to the other apartment.

“Kitchen.”

Sasuke nodded and left him to his cigarette. Sometimes, he really liked Shikamaru.

As he entered the other apartment, Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that more couplings had been made amongst his original carpool. Temari was engaged in a heated discussion with a muscular alpha wearing buns in her hair- probably Sakura’s friend- while Gaara was studiously looking at his phone as Kiba talked at him. 

His mood soured. He had no idea that when he brought his friends to this party, that he’d been inadvertently playing matchmaker. Sure, Kiba probably wasn't going to get anywhere that night, but still. 

He stalked over to the kitchen only to be greeted by another sore sight. 

Naruto and Sai were standing behind the table hosting the bottles of liquor and mixers, giggling and talking in hushed voices. Naruto noticed his presence first and pulled away but the evidence of their flirting was plain on their faces. Sai gave him a smug look that vanished with a smile. He reached for a jug of orange juice.

“Can I make you something to drink?”

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto pulled the orange juice out of Sai’s hand, setting it back down in the table and picking up a bottle of seltzer water instead.

“Better let me make it. Sasuke doesn’t like sweet stuff.” Sai paused for a moment before smiling sweetly and leaning up to kiss Naruto, mumbling against his lips as he pulled away, 

“Lucky for me.” Sasuke felt his nails bite into his palms as he clenched his fists, watching the display.

Naruto was too dense to catch the meaning in Sai’s words. He went back to mixing a vodka soda for Sasuke.

“Yea, lucky we have someone to drink this disgusting soda water for us.” He finished the drink with a lime wedge and placed it at the edge of the table. “Leave the sweet stuff for those of us with taste buds.” His smile was good natured but Sasuke could feel himself shaking at Sai’s words. He walked up to the table and grabbed the drink, gulping it all down in one go. He slammed the cup back onto the edge, a little harder than intended. Naruto had made the drink strong. The vodka and carbonation burned his throat, but he could still taste the lime. Sai and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

“Would you… like another?” Naruto asked cautiously.

“Obviously.” 

Naruto took the red solo cup from his hands and started mixing another drink. Sasuke stared, challengingly, into Sai’s eyes the entire time. Sakura had been right. There was no mark on Sai’s neck. Though he smelled vaguely of Naruto, he didn’t smell like him in the way that a claimed omega would. 

He didn’t down it, when Naruto handed him a new cup. He broke his stare down with Sai to look at Naruto, who seemed to be caught off guard by the intensity held in his gaze. The air in the kitchen was suddenly stifling. Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He couldn’t escape that damned bergamot smell. When he opened his eyes again he smiled lightly at the happy couple.

“You two enjoy your evening.” 

He made a beeline for the door, stopping between the two apartments. Shikamaru was gone now, leaving only the fading smell of cigarette smoke on the air. He didn’t want to go into the other party, but he didn’t want to stay with Naruto and Sai. He leaned against the wall between the two doors, sliding down until he was seated on the concrete, holding his drink with both hands in his lap. He took a sip.

The cold air was a welcome refresher, but it still carried that all too familiar scent. Sasuke leaned his back against the wall. He felt when Naruto stepped onto the landing, no doubt following him. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, head tilted back. He didn’t want to see what Naruto’s face held for him. 

“What’s up with you tonight?”

He felt Naruto step closer, sit down next to him.

Sasuke didn’t have a reply. 

“School. Stressed.”

“Bullshit. Why are you being weird? I haven’t seen you all night and when I do you- you’re like this.” There was a pause. He could feel the hesitation in Naruto’s voice, wondered if he’d have the guts to say it out loud. Naruto spoke again in a lower voice. “You said this was what you wanted. Are you changing your mind, now that you have it?”

It was more to the point than Sasuke had expected. He opened his eyes, stared up at the sky. He was so sick and tired of ‘the point’ and dancing around it.

“Sakura asked me to break you guys up. Can you think of a reason why she’d ask that?”

Naruto tensed next to him, though if it was from what he’d said or anger at Sakura, he couldn’t say. Naruto didn’t have an answer for him.

“If he makes you happy, then that’s great. Stop sitting outside here with me and go back to him.” Sasuke was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. The sky felt like it was spinning above him. He didn’t have much experience drinking, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t this… spinny. 

“Sai will be okay. He’s smoking with Chouji and Shikamaru. I want to talk to you.”

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Tried his best to focus on just him. Everything else seemed to be spinning, but if he focused on Naruto, he could manage to make him stay in place.

“Then talk to me.”

Naruto's face seemed to drop. He looked confused, among other emotions Sasuke didn’t want to identify. 

“What do you want from me, Sasuke?”

Sasuke stared at Naruto. They were best friends, weren’t they? Why was this so difficult? 

“You really want to know what I want?”

Naruto was beginning to look tired. “Yes. Always.”

_ I want to be selfish. I want to ask things of you that I shouldn’t. I want you to be mine even when I’m not yours.  _

“I want you to be happy. With whoever it is that makes you feel that way.” 

Silence stretched between them. Sasuke looked out into the parking lot. He could just barely see his car from here. He heard Naruto take a breath, deciding on something.

“I’m happiest when I’m with you.”

There it was. Sasuke closed his eyes, but it just made the spinning feel worse.

“I’m not here for you to be with.”

To his surprise, Naruto grabbed him, forcing them to look at each other.

“Then let  _ me _ be there for you to be with,” Everything was moving so fast. How was Naruto moving? They were sitting so still, “It doesn't have to be this difficult.”

It was too much. Everything was spinning. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. He clapped his hands over his mouth. 

Naruto’s eyes widened, misreading the reaction. “I’m sorry, shit, I shouldn’t have said anything-“

Sasuke grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned over, and then, in all his drunken Uchiha glory, puked all over Naruto’s shoes.

Sasuke didn’t remember much that happened after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, follow me @ whinyskeleton on twitter of you want news on what I'm writing or if you just wanna scream about naruto
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
